


Come Together

by Farore_Rose



Category: DragonBallZ, Kakavege - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: #Smut, #Yaoi, #angst, #dragonballz, #gokuxvegeta, #kakavege, #lemon, #romance, #slash, #slowburn, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farore_Rose/pseuds/Farore_Rose
Summary: There is a change in the air when the Earth's moon decides to start behaving in a way never before seen. How will this affect everyone's favorite Sayain Warrior... and Sayain Prince? Goku's mental health turns for the worst, and strange things start happening that only Vegeta understands. Each chapter has its own song. They can all be found on youtube. Most with English subtitles. I recommend listening to them bc they set the mood plus . . . It's just awesome music.





	1. The Depurification of Son Goku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sayonara to suna ni kai ta anata no me no naka ni  
> ta no hito mitsuke ta no yo  
> Shitteita no  
> Summer Days 
> 
> -Anri

Son Goku flinched and twitched. He squirmed, eyelids tightly shut, poring cold sweat down from his brow. Tiny black spikes that adorned the back of head were slick with perspiration, clinging to his neck as he fought to awaken from his deep nightmarish sleep.

The dream was so real that it could not have solely come from his imagination alone. It had to have a point of origin. It came from somewhere. Somewhere dark and lonely. A place that Goku had never been before. He had been to HELL of course, but this was much worse. The horrible fact was that no matter how hard he fought the thoughts, he couldn't help but realize that within him was a darkness that made the fact clear that he belonged in this nightmare. There was an understanding even as he thrashed in his sleep tangled among his sheets and pillows that he belonged in this hell among hells. 

The alarm clock sitting on the bedside table began to give it's morning call. Goku's eyes shot open, their dark sparks teary, shining with the morning sun gliding in between the curtains. Weak was a feeling never felt before by Son. Not like this. Never like this. It was such a helpless feeling. What did they call it? This depression? That sounded about right. 

Slowly he kicked off the thick blankets given to him by Korin after ChiChi had left. Everything in the little home that had made it a home in the first place was gone. The dishes, the pillows, the blankets, the pictures that hung on the wall... all gone. Goku thought that maybe his ex wife came to the realization that he didn't need comfort items considering he was raised in the wild. Goku became accustom to coming home after long days (or months) of training to see his house cozy and warm set up with all of the amenities that he had come to associate with a proper home. Now it was empty, and so was his heart. There it was again. That thing that everyone called depression. How could he get it to leave him alone? 

It's not like he even enjoyed ChiChi's company. All she did was harp and cry and complain about how Goku never made enough money. He was never enough for her, and because of a recent conversation about their love life, she was gone. Love was never even the issue for Goku. It was an arranged marriage anyway, but being here alone in the quite wasn't something that Son was not used to anymore. 

There were no sounds of breakfast being made downstairs. Goten's little voice was not trailing down the hallways, the sound of his feet slapping the floor as he ran. It was nothing but the cold silence of a Tuesday in early sunrise. Tuesday? 

Something important was suppose to be happening today, but what was it? Son stared up at the ceiling letting what remained of his dream slip from his mind. It went as easily as it had came. The feeling of dread was gone. 

Bulma's birthday! It was today! He had almost forgotten. She would be disappointed if he didn't show up like last year. Goku shrugged it off. Who could blame him? He was dead at the time after all.

Son gathered what was left of his dwindling strength and rose from his position on the lumpy mattress still dressed in a white tank top and jeans from the day before. He thought that a shower was most likely necessary. Shoot; he forgot. All of the towels were gone too, and he was too lazy to go shopping for new ones. He would have to shake the water off like a dog again. 

The shower was warm and inviting. Droplets of water ran down his muscled back as Goku tilted his head back away from the stream. Steam was all he could see, and running water was all that he could hear. It drowned out thoughts in his mind. Nothing existed other than the sparkly white that surrounded him. Peace. Anything that could provide peace even for a second was very welcome right now. This lonely feeling had to be drowned out. Even if by fluffy clouds of steam. If the hot water would last forever then Bulma's party would have to miss him. That thought was swiped away as the steam began to dissipate and the hot started to dwindle to warm.

With what time he had left, Son lathered up his hands with shampoo (one of the only things that Chichi saw fit to leave in the house) and ran his fingers through his thick spiky hair. Soaking wet it still stood up on end dripping with suds. The muscles in his arms rippled slick with water and soap as he massaged his scalp with the tips of his fingers. Such a beauty filled with sadness. A sadness and secret rage. These feelings were so alien to Son that he didn't even recognize their existence. 

Leaning back into the warmth Goku let the water flow through his hair and down his back rinsing away the soap and bubbles down the shower drain. He stood there a moment longer looking down at the swirl of water leaving the tub. The shower would be cold soon. He reached out and turned the nob. The stream drooped sadly and disappeared. Son stood eyes still towards the tiles letting the droplets of water run off of him before stepping out onto the cold floor. 

As soon as Goku's feet hit the floor they were in the air. He slipped hitting his head awkwardly on the side of the tub. Rolling over onto his knees he grasped the back of his head with both hands where a large lump was starting to appear. His eyes teared up in pain. The damn rugs were gone too. Defeated by a bath tub. 

Getting dry wasn't the hard part, it was getting dressed. After spending the past year or so out of training Goku felt silly wearing his gi. It almost made him feel like a liar. The fabric was a little loose anyway. Although still chiseled with muscle, the Saiyan warrior had lost quite a lot of weight due to his loss of appetite. Finally, Son decided on an orange t-shirt and a pair of clean blue jeans.

The sneakers that Gohan had gotten him two Christmases ago still sat brand new in their box on the top shelf of the bedroom closet. Why not? He wasn't training anymore. It's not like the shoes would be torn to bits because of vigorous fighting. Or at least in his current condition he hoped not. What a way to celebrate his new found pity and retirement for there to be an attack on the earth? 

Dressed and with sneakers on, Goku headed out of his door and down the set of stairs leading towards the kitchen. Light patches of wall shone where household items used to be. Their missing presence like a cold reminder of Goku's former life. He shook the thoughts away once more and held his head a little higher. With eyes no longer looking down but straight ahead, Goku stepped out of his front door and into the morning sunlight. 

It was warm and welcoming much like the shower had been. As long as he didn't hit the back of his head on anything this time he was sure to be fine. A family of birds that Goku had recently rescued from a storm sat perched upon a tree branch just above his head. They chirped in welcome to the lower class Saiyan. Son let the first smile of the day pas over his lips. The sunlight always helped. He couldn't spend his life in that house all day, every day. 

He had to fight it. Even if fighting meant going to Bulma's birthday party. He knew that there was a large chance that Chichi would be there, but he had to risk it. Hopefully she wasn't caring a frying pan around with her by chance. Goku never looked forward to coming home from training because of that thing. He would always give a sigh of relief when he would see it hanging from the wall and not clenched within her fist. As strong has Goku was he could still never hurt Chichi on purpose. So he had to settle for just letting her hurt him instead. 

He shook his head again and looked away from the house. He had to get out of here. It was already a little past eleven, and the party started at noon. 

Son looked down at his hands. The strength that he once had was gone. This current funk he was in had drained all of his power. Flying would be a chore. Goku lifted his hand next to his mouth, tilted his head back, and shouted into the air, “Nimbuuuuss!!” Out of the sky shot a shining golden cloud. Its puffy lumps flopped in the breeze as it sped toward Goku, an enormous ribbon like tail shooting from its rear. It did a short steep dive and skirted to a halt at Son's feet. 

The birds overhead had ceased their chirping to focus on the scene before them. They had never witness a cloud obey anyone before, let alone a human. Maybe the man that had saved them really was special after all?

Goku stood before the Nimbus gifted to him by Master Roshi all those many years ago. His hands were placed firmly on his hips, and with a signature Son smile he jumped both feet in the air towards his trusted cloud friend. Goku's legs swung forward as he prepared to land bottom down upon the Nimbus. With a sudden thud his butt slipped right through the puffy transport and landed hard on the dirt sending a shock wave of pain through Goku's tail bone and spine. He gritted his teeth and rolled to his side, hands clenching his bottom. The birds continued their chirping as if laughing at their own previous thoughts. There was nothing special about this human. 

Goku lay there, eyes widening in shock at his new realization. Was he no longer the same little boy Goku? Was he no longer pure? Pure of heart? What had he done? What was his dream about again?

He was beyond puzzled. What could it be? How on earth would he get to Bulma's party on time? Son sat sadly, his back against the nearest tree. What on earth now? What else could go wrong? Goku knew that he was a good person. He knew that without any doubt. Could he really be judged so harshly for what he said to Chichi? It did cause her to leave. Honestly, he didn't consider it to be a big deal at he time. He was good enough as a husband wasn't he? He had provided for them even during the times that he was dead. The money from tournaments had lasted them and pulled them through it. Plus they had never gone hungry a day in their lives. It angered Goku. And his thoughts started to become red. 

Back and forth. From clear to shadowed. Those were the thoughts of Son Goku. It felt like a never ending roller coaster that went up and down and had about a hundred loops thrown in the mix. Never before had his own wants and emotions been this complicated. Goku had always known everything about himself. He was simple, after all. Happy, angry, sad. He had all of these feelings, but they always had a clear and reasonable meaning behind him. Well, other than happy. Goku was usually the one who everyone considered to be happy all of the time even for no reason at all. There had to be reason behind all of this. There had to. Especially now that he could not ride Nimbus. That fact was what bothered him the most. Even more than the back and forth sadness. 

Son thought back. He stroked the blades of grass next to him with the palm of his hand as he tried to calm his thoughts and remember. Slowly he closed his eyes. The day that Master Roshi had gifted him the flying Nimbus was very clear. The old man could no longer ride it. At the time Goku had thought this slightly amusing because he did not fully understand. Even though, he supposed that it could still be amusing now if he thought about it in the right light. Soon after, he discovered that Krillen could not ride Nimbus as well. Goku smiled a bit, recalling how he had told Krillen that he couldn't fly because he had dirty thoughts like old man Roshi. 

Dirty thoughts? Goku didn't have dirty thoughts? His eyes opened, and a frown of confusion and ponderings emerged in his face. Or did he? He tried to remember. No, not that he could think of. Ever. In fact, that was the very reason he was in the state of being that he was currently being plagued by at that very moment. The frown on his face deepened. What was wrong with him? What could he have done to have the Nimbus judge him so harshly? Chichi? No way. It wasn't his fault. The way he felt was not a choice he could make. Tears welled up in Goku's eyes. 

Back and forth. Dark to light. Clear to shadowed. 

The birds began their chirping again, this time accompanied by their red feathered neighbors in the tree next door. 

Then. He remembered. Clear again. Bulma's party. How would he get there? 

Dark. Dirty thoughts? Not pure? Goku was positive that he was going insane. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song: Summer Days - Anri <3 <3 <3


	2. Happy Birthday Bulma!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anata no shashin ni fureta yubisaki ga   
> Omoide ni sotto atatamary   
> Nani mo ienakote unazuita ano hi  
> seishun sae jikan wo tsuresaru 
> 
> \- Momoko Kikuchi

The tree bark began to scratch at Goku's back as he sat slumped and defeated. - I guess I'm out of options- The party was the only thing that he had to look forward to, and now Goku wasn't even mobile. The family car was gone, but Son couldn't drive it anyway...Not in a way that was publicly acceptable (or even legal) enough to get him all the way into the city and to Bulma's place.

Goku slowly slid down onto his side, the back of his shirt slightly catching on the jagged bark of the tree, and landed lightly curled into a tight ball. He felt like a child when his tears started to leak out onto his face. A new emotion began to emerge. 

Shame. 

How could this happen? After everything he had gone through. Should have he even came back from Otherworld at all? What was the point if this was to be the rest of his life? Weak and full of shame. Pondering on invisible impure thoughts. 

No. He was still Goku. He clenched his fist and propped up on one arm. Getting through the worst of a battle was what he was best at. He wouldn't stop now. Now that he didn't have anything to lose. 

That was right...he was still Goku. Just because he was weak didn't mean that he was powerless! He still knew everything that he had known before. Son sat all the way up, stood to his feet, and wiped away the tears from his eyes now shining a little brighter. -Maybe I am an idiot...- With a little grin, Goku placed two fingers between his brows. With a flicker, he was gone. 

The birds decided that they had now seen enough...

Not but a moment later Goku flashed back into existence right in the middle of the Brief's yearly celebration, his eyes still red and puffy from the previous crying.

Krillin and Yamcha were standing next to a large party table in the shape of a horseshoe covered in delicious looking food. Pu'ar looked annoyed sitting next to Oolong listening to the same panty story for the fifth time that day. Everyone else was spread out quite evenly. Piccolo and Gohan were sitting under the large shade tree while Trunks ran in circles around them attempting to catch his newest gadget of a toy which was currently streaking through the air. 

To the left of the yard was a rather large stage set up for what Goku thought was most likely a band or some kind of live show. Huge spotlights dangled down from metal beams above, ready to shine down upon the nights' entertainment. 

Even Yajirobe was there huddled on the ground next to the stage munching on an oversized bag of potato chips. 

The instant that Son appeared Bulma walked out from under the large canopy positioned at the front of the party space. The drink in her hand flew from her grasp, spilling all over Goku as he manifested in front of her. Everyone's eyes turned to Goku. “Dad!” Gohan yelled out over the crowd of miscellaneous servants and workers. 

After wiping punch from his face, with his hand lightly scratching the back of his head, Goku smiled a classic Son grin as his friends laughed. 

“Goku! Watch where you're popping up you blockhead!” Bulma put her hands on her hips and smiled at her childhood adventure buddy. 

“Sorry, Bulma. It's not that easy ya know.” He looked nervously around the party yard. 

Bulma cocked up one eyebrow, and then she realized what Son was looking for. Understanding filled her face. “Don't worry, Goku,” she said lovingly, “Go see Gohan. I know you two need to catch up.” 

“Okay.” He smiled at his friend. “ Sorry again, and happy birthday.” 

Goku darted off to see his son, damp grass squeaking slightly beneath his sneakers. Gohan had rarely seen his father in normal clothing. He smiled at the sight of the shoes.

“Nice entrance,” Goku's firstborn greeted him stepping away from the tree where he and Piccolo took shelter from the rapidly increasing heat of the day. Gohan pulled his father into a quick hug, “Nice duds too,” He snorted. 

“Hey! You gave me these shoes!” Son pouted. 

“Haha, Dad, I'm just not used to it is all.” Gohan could sense his father's low energy and knew that something wasn't quite right. Most of the other fighters probably sensed it as well as soon as Goku had arrived. They were all used to the massive and striking ki that Goku always gave off even when he was simply sitting still. “How have you been? I haven't talked to you se...” Gohan cut himself off. 

“I'm okay, son! You know you don't have to worry about me. How is Goten? Is he here?” Goku put up his hands in defense wanting to reassure his son that everything was fine. The last thing he wanted to do was worry one of the people who he knew actually cared about him. Ever since Chichi left and took Goten with her, no one even bothered to come to check up on the Saiyan.

“Umm. No, Dad.” Gohan looked a bit awkward. “Mom...Mom wouldn't let him come.” Trunks stopped mid-stride at hearing Gohan. 

“So Goten isn't coming?” Trunks frowned and kicked the ground. “But I wanted to show him my new glider! Goku! Call your wife and tell her that he has to be here! Goten has never missed a party at my house!” Trunks pointed his finger at Goku dramatically with one balled up little fist on his hip.

Son looked extremely awkward, the expression on his face reviling the fact that he had no idea what to say. “I...I..” He stuttered. “I'm sorry, but I just can't, Trunks.” Goku stood with his hands out in front of him again. Trunks didn't look amused but shoved his hands in his pocket and gave up anyway. 

“Fiiiine...” He breathed and started to walk away but looked back over his shoulder. “I guess I will just go find mom and see if she needs anything. ..grown up parties are no fun without Goten here. See you later.” 

“Sorry, Dad.” Gohan frowned a little. “But I'm really glad that you're here!”

A slight breeze caught in the air and drifted through the Saiyan worrier's hair causing his dark spikes to bend and sway. Goku could tell that Gohan was nervous about something. Did he know about Goku's current problem? If so why hadn't he come to check on him? He let the thoughts come and go in a split second. 

“Don't worry about it, Gohan. Did your mother say why Goten couldn't come to the party?” His eyes darkened a little. Shame again. But for what this time? 

“Not really....I'm sure she just didn't want to come herself. She....she knew you would be here..I mean...after everything.” Gohan sighed. “Dad,...you never even told me what happened...and mom won't say anything either.” He looked desperate. “What's going on? How long is this going to last? I don't mean to bring down the mood, but I have to know something. I haven't had the chance to talk to you between school and babysitting Goten an..”

“Why would you be babysitting Goten? Goku quickly held up his hand to cut him short. “Where is your mom? If she had to be somewhere he could have come to me. She knows that!” There was anger present in his tone. Goku actually angry was something that was a rare sight. Piccolo's ears perked as he listened his arms still crossed sitting cross-legged at the foot of the tree. 

Son's fists were now clenched. He felt weak once again. It seemed as if getting too emotional was a drain on his stamina now. -What am I doing here? This was a bad idea. I should have just stayed home and tried to figure out what was going on with Nimbus...- He could tell Gohan was hiding something but decided not to push too much.

“Dad, I promise that I could help out if I knew what happened. I'm so sorry...Everything is going to be alright, but I honestly don't think you look that well. Are you eating?” Gohan, always calm. Always rational. His eyes pleaded with his father's. Goku couldn't help but to admit defeat in the presence of his son's unnatural aura. His fists gave way, and his shoulders relaxed. 

“I'm sorry, Gohan. I'm alright...I just want to understand what's going on. Listen...” Goku put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. “Let's have some fun. I need to stop thinking for a while.” Gohan skeptically looked at the one man in the universe that he knew not to have any secrets. It was strange. What could have caused his mother to leave out of nowhere and take Goten with her? She had put up with almost everything anyone could think of over the years as Goku's wife. She had been to hell and back. What could the last straw have been? Something so terrible that his father had to keep it from him...

“We can talk about it later after the party dies down.” Son smiled a grin full of white teeth. Gohan could still see the dark circles under his eyes. ...If his dad could last until the party died down. From the way Goku's energy felt Gohan was sure that he could drop at any moment. Or maybe it was just such a drastic change from crazy strong to....normal? 

Gohan smiled back and nodded. Piccolo decided to finally stand and greet his one-time enemy turned current friend. “Goku.” His scratchy voice rang out. 

“Hey, Piccolo! How have you been?” 

Piccolo cocked his brow. “I have been training, Goku. You haven't come out of hiding in so long that Gohan has had to be my only punching bag.” He smirked uncrossing his arms. 

“Oh, yea?” Goku thought about sparing with Piccolo. He had not felt the desire in months. “What about Vegeta?” Speaking of Vegeta where was he? Goku couldn't feel his energy anywhere. Not even inside the house.

“Vegeta has gone into hiding as well. You haven't heard?” Piccolo chuckled.

“No. Is there something wrong with Vegeta?” Goku actually looked worried. The Saiyan prince was the only full blood of their kind left besides himself. Every time anything was ever going on with Vegeta, Goku had to know about it. Maybe it was just instinct from their alien race or something. He never gave it too much thought, but Goku did care for the prince. In fact, he had cared for him in a way ever since they first met. 

“No.” Piccolo rolled his eyes. “Bulma won't tell anyone where he has been though. But he is supposed to be coming home today according to what I overheard Yamcha saying a moment ago.” 

A small spark of happiness filled Goku's chest. So Vegeta was going to be there. 

Off in the distance, the stagehands began carting props and boxes across the yard and behind two giant curtains. It seemed that the entertainment was going to be especially lively tonight. Mrs. Briefs could be seen directing two young men carting what seemed to be crates of alcohol towards the tiki bar. Oh yes, especially lively. 

“Dad..” Goku looked back at Gohan, “Let's go find Bulma. Mr. Piccolo, do you want to come with us?” 

Piccolo shrugged “No. I think I'll stay in the shade a bit longer.” 

“Okay, suit yourself.” Gohan waved goodbye to his mentor, turned back to Goku, and started walking off in the direction of the big party tent. Without hesitation Son followed, looking forward to getting his mind off the fact that his youngest wasn't here with them.

The party tent was large enough to hold at least two hundred people. When it came to Bulma it was go big or go home. Strings of lights hung from the ceiling, and soft light blue ribbons were cascading down in loose ringlets. In the center of the tent sat a dance floor, a small twin to the one just outside. A DJ booth was positioned near the back while the rest of the area looked like a ballroom wonderland. Everything inside sparkled as if the air was laced with glitter and light. On closer inspection, Goku noticed that the material of the tent itself was not white but a pale satin gray; it fluttered then shimmered invitingly. 

Bulma sat at one of the small round tables smoking a cigarette watching the waiters around her shuffle and run to set up for the catering. She ashed in the tray in front of her and rested her head on her hand, elbow bent placed upon the table. Goku thought that she almost looked bored. He guessed that every year must start to feel the same for her after a while. It did for him anyway. 

“Hey, Bulma!” Gohan shuffled towards her eager to get away from Goku's awkward vibe. Maybe talking to the blue-haired woman would get his dad's mind off of everything. Gohan just wished that Goku would explain what had caused his mother to leave. His parents keeping secrets from him was defiantly annoying. 

Bulma looked up from her ash try and quickly smashed out her cigarette to stand and hug Gohan. “Happy birthday!” 

“Thanks, Gohan. I'm glad that you came. You too, Goku.” Bulma gave a chortle, “Oh and sorry about the punch earlier. You can just count it as my birthday present if you want.” This time she winked when she laughed. 

Bulma always had a commanding air about her. She was confident and strong. She was also the smartest person that Goku had ever met. Surely he could confide in Bulma? Son wasn't sure how the other warriors would feel about discussing the subject with him...besides, he felt better talking about it with a woman for some reason. 

“Okay! Deal!” Goku gave her thumbs up, once again letting himself relax. He was so on edge. “Why do you look so sad, Bulma? You shouldn't be moping on your birthday. Every other year you would be out there bossing everyone around.” 

“Yea, Bulma? Why are you shut up in the tent before it's even finished?” Gohan chimed in. 

“Well...It's beautiful. Don't you think?” She waved her hand around at the lights and fabric. “And I'm not sad! I'm just preoccupied.” Bulma crossed her arms. “It may be my Birthday, but before everything else, I am a scientist. There just so happens to be something very special that's about to happen, and I can't wait to observe it. I've been daydreaming all day.” 

Goku had only seen Bulma give that look when she was a girl talking about her imaginary boyfriend. She must be excited then. “Well,” He raised his eyebrows. “What is it?” Then Goku felt it.

Finally, Vegeta had arrived. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song: Glass no Sogen - Momoko Kikuchi


	3. Party Poop-er

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yume ni egaita kurashi to wa   
> Hodo tooi basho ni iru kedo   
> Watashi naru ni shiawase kanjiteru 
> 
> \- Mariya Takeuchi

Goku spun around. His laces caught in the treads of his sneakers, and his body went crashing down; his face hit the floor with an audible thud. He really wasn't used to these shoes. Apparently, Goku was determined to bring as much attention to his diminished power level as possible. He lifted his head from the ground sporting a bright red scuff mark on his forehead.

Vegeta stood in the entrance to the tent, arms crossed, eyes locked with Goku's. Vegeta stared. What was wrong with Kakarot? He let his eyes roll, un-amused, and walked towards Bulma. As he strode he watched Goku from the corner of his eye who was now rising from the floor apologizing to a worried Gohan. 

He was weak. Vegeta could tell. Now was not the time to defeat him. ~That bastard.~ The extensive training he had been doing was currently wasted. Every other fighter on this shit planet was not worth the time. But Kakarot? He was Vegeta's golden prize. Defeating him in this state would only bring the prince shame and a nasty taste in his mouth. Regardless, Vegeta had to know what was going on. It was obvious that Kakarot's oldest brat was aware that something was amiss with his father by the expression on his face. 

Vegeta turned to Bulma had handed her a small capsule pack along with a high tech looking camera. Bulma was too busy looking over her ex-husband's shoulder at Goku to pay him any mind. 

“Woman!” Vegeta shouted. 

“You don't have to yell, you big jerk! I'm right here, ya know!” The blue haired woman glared, “Can't you tell that something is wrong with your friend!?”

Goku grimaced. -So even Bulma can tell my energy is off. Wow, that's really bad then.- A pink blush spread across his nose and cheeks. -This is embarrassing. I should have stayed home. Vegeta is probably going to try and make me feel like dirt knowing him.- 

“I have eyes, nitwit! Don't get on my bad side today after all I went through for your little science experiment!” ~The nerve of that woman, sending the prince of all Saiyans on a photography expedition... ~ 

“All you did was train on a ship for six months then occasionally snap a picture! It's not like you would have been doing anything else if you were here instead!”

Vegeta turned up his nose then spun around facing the lesser class Saiyan. “Come, Kakarot,” He lulled, “Bring your brat and let us spar. All I've had to beat on are those tiresome training bots.” He beckoned Goku with a slight flick of his wrist and a sly smile on his handsome face. 

Goku felt a small heat in his chest and a flutter in his lower stomach. What was that? Was he finally gaining his appetite back or something? Whatever it was, it made him feel uneasy. -Why would Vegeta want to spar now if he knows that I'm weak?- 

“Vegeta! That isn't fair!” Bulma chimed in again, “Goku, what's going on? You're not yourself. It's all over your face.” 

Goku looked between Vegeta, Bulma, and Gohan. “Guy's I swear I'm okay! I'm just a little off balance is all!” He scratched at the back of his head.

“It's fine, Woman. He isn't going to expire;... His power level is low.” Vegeta smirked, “Isn't it Kakarot?"

Goku looked down at the ground. 

“Yea...I don't know what it is. I...I'm sorry, Vegeta, but I really don't think I would be much of a match for you right now.” He laughed and shrugged off the strange shame that he felt. All of his emotions were pooling in his chest threatening to spill over. 

Vegeta scoffed, “Kakarot, you know damn well that I am aware of that. I said to bring the brat. It will be he who spars with me. You and I will have a discussion about your power level later on, but for now, I am bored.” He raised his eyebrow, a cocky grin on his face. 

“M..me? You want to fight with me? Right now?” Gohan pointed to himself eyes wide and shoulders down. “I haven't been training as I used to Vegeta an..”

“Don't make excuses!” The prince cut him off, “Are you a Saiyan or not? Your father is obliviously out of commission for the time being, and this is what the earth has to protect itself?” He chuckled “Because when danger strikes, I'm sitting the next one out.”

“Oh, Vegeta, don't give him a hard time. Not everyone's skull is a thick as yours and Goku's.” Bulma turned to Gohan waving her hand in Vegeta's direction, “Don't worry, Gohan; he is just being an ass.” It was her birthday, and before the party could even begin Vegeta had to ruin it by starting a fight. What a jerk. 

Through the conversation, Goku could do nothing but stand there looking blankly through everyone else and wonder what was worse...Chichi leaving him and taking Goten or losing his Saiyan strength. Either way, they both hit him hard. Never before had he felt so much pain. . . Not even when he died. Tears began to swell. Not wanting to reveal his sadness, the warrior turned and walked back out of the tent into the daylight of the party yard. 

In front of him, party guest began to flood into the open space. Goku stepped forward and melded into the crowd. Dressed as he was, the only things reveling him were the tips of his spiky hair. He was already passing by the stage toward Krillin before they noticed he was gone. 

Bulma frowned and crossed her arms. Sternly she growled at Vegeta, “You better fix my birthday, you royal jerk, or you can kiss the gravity chamber goodbye! It's too bad too. You would be homeless because you pretty much live there anyway!” She balled her fists, “I'm serious, Vegeta. You know I'll do it.”

“Like I care about your planet's silly technology. There are other planets with gravitational pulls far superior to Earths. Your threats are hollow, Woman...But none the less...Kakarot owes me answers. I can't pound him into a pulp when he is in this state... You! Brat!” He turned his head. 

“HUU? Me?...Again?” Gohan had hoped that he could join his father and slip off unnoticed by the bickering ex-couple. He couldn't understand why Bulma still put up with Vegeta. 

“Go and fetch Kakarot! I will follow in a moment,” Vegeta turned away. 

Relief filled Gohan, and he happily jogged out of the tent after Goku, turning his head, and shouting back, “Happy birthday, Bulma!” 

Son blinked away the tears that had started to form as he approached Krillin. His friend looked so different now sporting his newfound hairdo. Married life seemed to suite Krillin well, and, for the most part, Goku was happy for him; it was hard not seeing his best friend though. Get-togethers like this one became the only occurrences that Goku got spent time with Krillin after he married Eighteen. Goku missed their fishing trips and inside jokes more than ever. He knew deep down that he should just go home. 

Krillin greeted Goku with a grin that took up half of his face. “Long time no see, Man! Why are you hiding?” His smile got even wider. “If I didn't see Bulma splash her drink all over your face I wouldn't have even known you were here!” 

“Oh ya know, just trying to blend in for once.” -That was good. Let's just go with this....no big deal. I'm not sick or anything. Am I? I haven't thought of that....- 

“Uuuh? Goku?” Krillen waved his hand in front of Son's face. Goku blinked and laughed nervously. He had spaced out again. 

“Sorry, Krillin; I'm pretty tired. I haven't ...” He fake yawned, placing his hand near his mouth. “...gotten that much sleep lately.” 

“That's okay, Man. I'm just glad you made it. All of us got here pretty early to catch up before the party started,” Krillin looked up and shaded his eyes from the sun. “And by the looks of it, that won't be long from now.” 

Gohan caught up with his father after spotting him talking to Krillin. He let out a sigh. For a second he had thought that his dad had run away from the whole afternoon. He placed his hand on Son's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. 

“Are you okay, Gohan? You looked spooked.” The short man peaked around Goku's legs to look up at the young grad student. 

Gohan panted a little. “Oh yea! I'm fine. But, Dad, Vegeta wanted me to catch you... he said he would catch up. Why did you run off?” Gohan was pretty sure that he already knew the answer. Goku turned to his son. 

“Eh I can't stand to hear arguing; You know that.” Goku knew that Gohan would accept that answer. The way Chichi bickered there would be no doubting it. “And I wanted to come and see everyone else too.” 

“Hehe yeah okay, Dad.” 

“Kakarot!” Vegeta was heading towards them. 

“Oh boy. Here we go,” Krillin spoke under his breath while rolling his eyes. “Party's over, guys.” 

“Kakarot, you can't just walk away from me! Even if you refuse to acknowledge it, I am still your prince!” Vegeta wasn't afraid who heard his arrogance being announced out loud. The prideful prince locked eyes with the younger warrior determined to get a reaction. Attempting to push Kakarot's buttons was one of his favorite pass-times. It was almost as if he had missed the idiot. ~What a fool to become this weak and give me no explanation.~ Vegeta was a bit perplexed as to why it bothered him so much. ~I should dispose of him anyway! I've killed weaker beings...~ 

“I know you're my prince, Vegeta...” Son looked down at his kneecaps outlined in his tight jeans; a blush appeared on his face, and that fluttering in his stomach pulsed up again. -I've never told him that before...what was that? Just to get him to shut up? His ego is already killing me today.- 

Krillin's eyes widened, and so did Vegeta's every so slightly. Rather than reveal his surprise to the response, he decided to act as if it was expected of the younger man to bow down to him. “Good.” He scowled. ~Seeing his father like this is confusing that boy of his. What a privilege to have such an opportunity. I could humiliate him here and now in front of his friends once and for all.~ Vegeta ended up with that bad taste in his mouth again. ~No...I would rather not...~ “Then tell me, Kakarot! Why have you let yourself weaken so rapidly? Why is your energy so low? It's obvious,” He smiled a nasty smile. “If this is your way of trying to get out of me killing you then you are greatly underestimating me!” Vegeta couldn't believe that Kakarot would ever do such a thing, but the truth had to be pulled out of him in some way. 

“Oh jeez, Vegeta. Can't a guy hide his ki every once in a while? Don't you think you're taking this a bit to seriously?” Krillin pipped in. Gohan was catching on to his dad's lie. And so was Vegeta. 

~That's his story? These earthlings are stupid...fighters or not. Even that blue haired devil knew something wasn't right with Kakarot. Does he expect me to play along? ...why not? We can take care of this indiscretion when I get that bastard alone.~ “Fine. You win for now, but don't think that you can get out of a fight with me.” Vegeta turned around slowly and put one foot forward. He tilted his head back, hair catching in the sun, to pear back over his shoulder. Looking through piercing eyes he spoke again, “You better be ready.”

Goku thought that his every movement was graceful even when he wasn't fighting. Vegeta could get the attention of an entire room or blend into the shadows, whichever he preferred at the moment. He most certainly was a prince. - Why does he always pick on me so bad? Isn't it enough that I'm embarrassed? He knows it too. That jackass... I'm too afraid to ask for help. . . Why am I here?- 

As Vegeta left, Son's emotions began to level again. He wasn't sure how much more of the crashing waves he could take. This had to be a sickness. The feeling was as if his spirit was being sucked out of him. He was losing his grip. Something had to stifle these insane thoughts and help him think clearly again. His ability to focus on what was going on around him was diminishing. . . especially around Vegeta. 

“What in the world is his problem today?” Krillin broke Goku out of his daze. “Goku? Are you sure your blood pressure isn't high or something?” He scratched his head, ruffling up his newly acquired hair, and snickered. 

“Com'on you guys!” Gohan had made his decision. Today he would make up for lost time with his father and help him get past what was preventing him from being honest with everyone. “All of the guests are showing up. Let's go join in.” If his dad was going through something then his friends deserved to know. Everyone on this planet owed Goku their lives. They would never abandon him. Not even Vegeta. 

Gohan knew this was certain. Despite Vegeta's crude nature and nasty demeanor, Gohan could tell that the prince had a hidden soft spot for his rival. Could it be that all of that was Vegeta's way of saying that he was disappointed? That he was worried? No matter what though, Gohan was determined not to let Vegeta make the day worse than he already had. Gohan had never worried about his father in this way. He was aching to drag Goku away and beg him to tell him what was going on. This wasn't normal. Goku was shielded and quiet. Not the lively man he was just a few months ago. What had Gohan missed? It was as clear as day that Goku did not want to bring any attention to himself. The best conclusion to come to was that it was best to leave him be for now. Gohan hoped that the other fighters followed in suit. 

The afternoon rocked on with no more disturbances by Vegeta. He sat in his usual spot which was as far away from everyone as possible but still within earshot. Son spent the rest of the daylight hours of the party laughing and enjoying the company of old friends. It was almost as if he was at home. Memories of his childhood floated out of the mouths of his companions, and he yearned for a simpler time that seemed not so long ago. . . He would give anything to fly Nimbus again. The wind in his hair was something that he never thought that he would have to miss.

The food was delicious as always. The Brief family was known for its hospitality during events, and the dinner table proved it. Feeding Saiyans plus over 100 other close family friends and colleagues was no joke. The spread was nothing like anyone had ever seen. Every time an area of the giant table was empty, it was refilled with fresh food. 

Everyone eyed Goku curiously as he ate from a small plate. He looked up from his rice to see the blank looks on the faces of his friends. “What?” He shrugged. “I'm trying something new. Haha! Give me a break you guys!” Goku's demeanor was calm and relaxed. No one could see the swirling of dread nestled in the bottom-most pit of his stomach. He was getting good at lying. - Probably too good – Everyone just smiled and continued filling up their own faces. 

Master Roshi stumbled about with a glass of beer swinging around in one hand. By that time the sun had started to set. The party was thinning out as more and more guest began to call it a night. Everyone wished Bulma a happy birthday once again before departing. Soon it was only the Z fighters and the Brief family present. Goku now felt a bit exposed considering there wasn't a crazy amount of commotion to distract his friends. 

Eventually, they were all gathered around the large scale tiki hut watching Yamcha do shots. His cheeks were red, and he swayed dangerously on his stool. Pu'ar tapped her hands together looking worried as she floated around Yamcha's head while Oolong laughed. Goku sat quietly, watching from the end of the bar tilting his stool back and forth. He turned his head away from the scene and captured Vegeta from his side view. The prince was watching him.

He had been able to avoid Vegeta for most of the festivities, but, now that the crowd was gone, it seemed likely that his conversation with the other Saiyan was unavoidable. The swirling vortex in Goku's stomach grew more violent when Vegeta stepped forward into the light coming from inside the tiki hut. -Why can't he just leave me alone?- Goku was oddly wary of Vegeta. Was it because his power was so low? -Am I afraid of him?- Or was it something else? “Kakarot!... I think you need a drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Hearty Party - Mariya Takeuchi


	4. Vegeta's Influance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long! I promise to make up for it! 
> 
> Kino to anaji ichinichi ga kurete   
> Kanojo wa hukai tameiki to tomoni nemuru   
> Hatasenakatta yakusoku mata   
> hitotsu hueta daka   
> Soredemo ashita o yumemiru   
> Baby Baby, Close your eyes  
> Go back into your endless dreams 
> 
> \- Mariya Takeuchi

“All afternoon I haven't seen you drink anything but water, Kakarot. Is your power slow low that you can't even hold down a little booze?” ~If Kakarot doesn't want his little secret out to the rest of these earthlings, he will have to play along. I'll get the answers I want. Knowing him, three drinks in and he will spill the beans.~

Vegeta's presence was thick in the air as he leaned in closer to Goku. Although the prince's hands were in his pockets, Goku still felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as if Vegeta was planning to reach out and touch him. Plus, there was something else... Goku recognized it immediately as the source of his flopping stomach and the elevated body heat that was leaving his face flushed. 

It was a scent. A mesmerizing one at that, and it was with no doubt coming from Vegeta. Son could feel it filling him up as he breathed in. It was both calming and nerve-wracking at the same time. It smelled of a field of baby pines right after a heavy rain. Among the branches, someone must have sprinkled a dusting of lavender and sweet musk. It left Goku craving more. Slightly dazed, he leaned into the scent. 

Vegeta stepped back swiftly right before Goku's nose landed in his chest. Almost falling off of his seat, Son straightened up and regained his senses. Their eyes met. Vegeta could see the blush on Goku's face. ~Maybe he is drunk~

“Watch yourself, you idiot! What are you doing? Trying to pass out on me already?” Goku could hear the slyness in Vegeta's voice. Everyone's attention turned from Yamcha to the Saiyans. Vegeta attempted a genuine smile, “Come, Kakarot! Enjoy the party!” He then walked past his rival, around the bar, and poured two frothy glasses of beer. 

-What is he up to?- Goku watched Vegeta with scrutiny. 

“Hehehe! He's right, Goku!” Roshi held up his glass. “Cut loose, my boy, and enjoy the view!” His eyes bulged out, directing themselves down Bulma's shirt as he tottered back and forth. 

“You old perv!” Bulma quickly slapped Roshi on the back of his head and crossed her arms, glaring at the Turtle Hermit.

“Another birthday down, and she's still got it! Heeeheeh!” The master laughed drunkenly from the floor. 

Goku had a hard decision to make. -Should I join in? If Chichi were here she would say no. She would say that I was setting a bad example for the boys.- He spotted Gohan standing next to Piccolo. Goku was surprised to see a bright purple tinge to the Namekian's cheeks and a drink in his hand. This really was a special occasion. Gohan was chuckling lightly at Roshi. -OKAY, fine. Maybe Vegeta is right. I don't want anyone to suspect anything is wrong.- Goku glanced toward Vegeta again. He was still eyeballing him with that weird grin on his face. -He is up to something though...- Vegeta slid one of the glasses across the bar to Goku. 

The prince would get his way. There would be no swallowing of pride for Vegeta tonight. “Fine, Vegeta. I need to relax a bit anyway!” Acting cheerful, Goku tilted his glass and let the cold beer fall down his throat. It warmed him inwardly, and already Son could feel a brightening of the dark that had been his thoughts the entire day. Clarity for Goku always came as a heated moment in battle. His spirit would be low, but out of nowhere the light would shine. This time, his clarity would come from an entirely different place. 

The beer disappeared, and as it dwindled so did the heavy emotions of Son Goku. His muscles relaxed as he sat down his glass. Son peered back up seeing that Vegeta had joined him in chugging their first beer together. That made him feel a bit more confident. -Whatever he is thinking, he is wrong. Just because I'm week doesn't mean I can't out drink Vegeta. I'll play along and still come out on top!- 

Vegeta poured another two glasses and slid another across the bar, a cocky expression on his face. ~If they want family fun, then fine. I'll give it to them and humiliate that lying fool at the same time! Let's see how long your little secret can last.~ Vegeta held his glass in the air, “Kakarot's drinking! Let the real party begin!” 

Everyone laughed and cheered. Even Piccolo was grinning, and Yajirobe looked up from a leftover plate of food to see what all of the commotions was about. Bulma looked skeptical turning to Gohan, “I wonder why he is being so friendly.” She jabbed her thumb in her ex's direction. Something didn't feel right. It burned Bulma up inside knowing that Vegeta was taking advantage of Goku, but there was nothing that could be said if Goku was willing to go along with it. Sure, he was naive at times, but for the most part, Goku had always known what he was doing. It was best left alone. At least everyone was together and happy for once. In times of peace, Bulma had learned to appreciate being around those that she loved as much as she could. After so many countless battles over the years, no-one really knew exactly how long until the next one would come along. The boys could have their competition. 

Vegeta took a seat next to Goku, leaving the bar-tending up to Tien, who was having a hard time keeping up with the Saiyans. Goku could smell Vegeta's musk again. It was getting stronger. “I can drink all night, Vegeta, but your cologne is making me feel light-headed.” Goku closed his eyes, savoring the scent. “It's getting stronger or...something,” He whispered into his drink.

“I'm not wearing cologne, you fool. What kind of man do you think I am? You must be referring to that earthling over there.” Vegeta pointed at Yamcha. A surprise giggle slipped from deep within his chest. Goku was sure that Vegeta had at least eight beers or so by now. Maybe he could get the Prince's plan to backfire on him.

-Vegeta doesn't know how strong the stuff Bulma gets is. He must not drink it much.- Son felt that he had the upper hand. He watched Vegeta's eyes glimmer with laughing tears. It was a rare sight. He inhaled, drinking in the ever building redolence coming from his teammate. It was enhancing the effects of alcohol on his mind. For a moment Goku imagined catching himself thinking that the other Saiyan was quite beautiful. Especially when he was genuinely happy. -Looks like someone is having a good time. Maybe I'll join in- The scent was even stronger now in Goku's nostrils. It filled his lungs as he took a deep breath in before chugging down two more half pints and slamming the glasses on the bar. This was better than a hot shower or sleeping all day. This was dragging the darkness down. At least for a little while, Son could pretend that everything was alright. He could pretend that he was in control and that the shadows would dissipate into the night sky, compress, and become a black star. Anything was possible if Vegeta was this relaxed. -Is it because he knows that he could kill me if he wanted?-

“Kakarot!” Vegeta broke Goku from his thoughts by slamming his arm down hard across Goku's shoulders. Another drink was sloshing in his hand. By that time Goku had lost count of how many Vegeta had consumed. It didn't matter. Son felt as if he was floating. His whole body pooled with heat, and Vegeta's musk was clinging to him tightly, driving him to complete relaxation. “Tell me, Kakarot.” Despite being as drunk as he had ever been, the Prince remembered his objective. “Wha..wh..why have you been..so quite all day?” He teetered left and right, using Goku as support; he gave another giggle. It was completely out of character for Vegeta to act this way. Goku found the laugh to be embarrassingly charming. 

As Goku turned his head to the side, the tip of his nose brushed Vegeta' s. “Why do you..HICCUP!...care?” -I feel so dizzy- “You are the one who is always...always..quiet,” They were still nose to nose laughing like best friends. 

Everyone in and around the hut was smiling as they observed the Saiyans. Krillin couldn't help but feel a bit jealous considering Vegeta was picking on Goku so hard earlier that day. He wondered what had changed. Saiyans and strong beer were a puzzling combination. 

“Hahaha if that wife of yours were here, Kakarot, she would be praising you for your good manners!” The prince let go of Goku's shoulders to grip his side. He was still laughing when he saw a look of grief come over Goku's face. “Good lord, Kakarot! Don't tell me you are still upset over that woman? She was a harpy, and you know it.” Vegeta wasn't the one to be giving out advice, based on his and Bulma's previous relationship, but he was right; Chichi could have defiantly been described as a harpy. 

By this time the others had broken off into a few separate groups. Krillin sat with Master Roshi, Bulma, Yamcha, and Pu'ar at the other end of the bar, while Tien, Lunch, Chowtsue, and Oolong were watching Yajirobe in disgust as he pulled a turkey leg out from underneath his gi. Amused, Piccolo and Gohan stood at the entrance to the bar watching Mr. and Mrs. Briefs drunkenly dote upon Trunks, who was undeniably embarrassed.

At the sound of Vegeta's exclamation, everyone, no matter what they were previously doing, stopped and listened for Goku's response. 

It came out of nowhere. Son felt the tug of his despair return for the comeback; the dark mist was snaking its way up his throat like a thick vomit. The thought of his ex-wife did not hurt him. No. It was the thought that maybe he wasn't such a good person after all. Why was he not a good enough husband and father? -That couldn't...be the only reason...? Could it?- Goku's vision became hazy. -But...Nimbus..?- And then it happened. The despair turned to real vomit, and Goku retched, leaning down from his stool, clinging to the wooden bar. Bulma stood from her seat, gasping, reaching out as if to touch Goku from across the room. Vegeta stepped back, wavered for a moment, then fell backward, landing on the dirt floor; everyone else just stared. No one had ever seen Goku in this state. 

Son languidly lifted his head, spit, and took another large gulp of beer to wash the taste of puke from his mouth. He sighed. -This is...better?- Goku's vision cleared. The dizzy feeling in his head settled itself, and he became stable again. The sound of Vegeta shuffling to stand caught his attention, and Goku looked over at the man with thoughtfulness. 

Vegeta was an ass, no doubt, but he did have a very particular way of showing that he cared about someone. Son had learned to pick up on this trait; he was sure that Vegeta didn't even notice it himself. -He is right. I shouldn't care. I'm so drunk right now that I would probably fall over if I tried to stand...But...I feel so much better...- He smiled down the prince, wavering in an attempt to offer his hand in help. -...Laughing here with Vegeta.-

“I know, Vegeta... Things with Chichi were never the best.” His face was cheerful, and his voice was steady, laced with a forgiving tone. The silence outside of the Brief household that night would be forever unsurpassed. Goku's friends held their breaths wondering if their hero was finally going to talk about the departure of his ex-wife from their marriage. They had all offered their condolences in passing but at the same time, didn't want to make their friend uncomfortable. 

Vegeta took Goku's hand, allowing him to assist Vegeta off of the ground. ~Are we finally getting somewhere?... I have to hand it to him, low power level or not, he can hold himself together.~ Once he was off the floor, Vegeta looked his rival in the eyes again. They were shining but still clouded with sadness. ~What do I care? Spill the beans already, Kakarot; I'm tired of playing these games.~

Goku smiled again, still holding onto Vegeta's hand. “We only had sex to have the boys ya know!” Goku busted out, rocking back and forth and grabbing his beer again with his free hand, laughing the whole time. Vegeta's mouth hung open, and so did the mouths of everyone else. 

~Never mind! He is definitely still drunk!~ 

“Dad!” Gohan called out to his father. “He..he..he Hey! Maybe we can talk about that later.” His face was red, and his lips were pulled into a thin line across his face. Did his father just say that out loud? Gohan wanted to fly out of there. Trunks looked up at him and grinned triumphantly, happy to be out embarrassed by Gohan. 

“What?” Goku looked around the hut, eyes half shut. 

“HAHAHA!” Vegeta, who had regained his hand, was grabbing at his sides again. “Kakarot, that is hilarious! You can't be serious!” In Vegeta's mind, there was no possible way that any full-blooded Saiyan would go without mating for too long. Hell, even Bulma wasn't enough to satisfy Vegeta sexually. 

“No, Vegeta, ”Goku blinked. “I'm serious. We only slept together four or maybe five times. Tops!”He shrugged. Goku's body language switched back and forth between drunk and sober. No one could tell which voice to take seriously. Goku acted as if he didn't care about anyone listening in to their conversation. His insides were still warm, and the purging of his stomach helped clear his mind up a bit. Again, now that they were close, he could smell Vegeta. He inhaled deeply, briefly closing his eyes. Vegeta was the only one in the room. -I feel so weak. . . This smell.- The scent made Goku eagerly accept his dwindling power and want to curl up in the comfort of his own weakness. -It's just...so nice.- 

Yamcha chuckled under his breath, as did Oolong and Yajirobe. Pu'ar floated over, and lightly kicked Yamcha on the shoulder in an attempt to shut him up. Bulma blushed, her hand placed over her mouth to conceal her girlish grin. Master Roshi straightened up, grasping his walking stick while straightening his sunglasses. “HEHEHE! The boy has been deprived! That's what's wrong with him!” Roshi pointed over at Goku, one foot in the air with a toothy grin. 

Son just smiled, scratching the back of his head. “Oh no, Master Roshi!” He gave his former teacher a confused expression. “Chichi left because I wouldn't sleep with her. Not the other way around.” 

Vegeta looked as if someone had hit him in the foot with a hammer. ~But? No way! He is a Saiyan... That's impossible!~

The ball had dropped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Yume No Tsuki - Mriya Takeuchi


	5. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading <3  
> \- Goku's Thoughts -  
> ~ Vegeta's Thoughts ~  
> // Memory or flashback //
> 
>  
> 
> Futaridake minanakara wakareru howa  
> Konya ha hajimetedakara sukoshi  
> to madou no 
> 
>  
> 
> \- Momoko Kikuchi

The Z fighters all raised their eyebrows at Goku's explanation to Master Roshi. Bulma stood with her arms limp, not believing what she was hearing come out of Son's drunken mouth. Goku had always been painfully honest or unaware in the past but never THIS honest. Bulma was sure that if it wasn't for the alcohol running through his system, Goku would have most likely remained embarrassed and quiet about the entire situation.

Goku peered about the bar hazily, running his fingers through his hair. “I didn't think it was this big...of a deal. Is it ..HUCCUP!...bad?” He blinked a few times before taking another drink. 

From behind him, Vegeta was thinking rapidly, all the while watching Son's hair bend and flow between his fingers. ~He doesn't know what he is talking about...What a fool.~ Vegeta wobbled forward, a strange look of anticipation in his eyes. ~He is a Saiyan. Does that mean?...Is he really that much of a child? This makes no sense...Earth has a moon. The change should have occurred years ago.~ He gulped, attempting to swallow the lump that had built up in his throat, placing his gloved hand on Goku's shoulder. ~This is a Saiyan matter...A matter of pride. He doesn't even know.~ 

Son turned around to meet his touch, letting Vegeta's scent waft over him once more. He was too close again. Goku still guzzled his beer while inspecting the man beside him. - What's that look for?- 

“Vegeta, you look silly when you do that,” Goku cheesed. 

There was a man who once again had no care in the world. 

Vegeta followed through, “Hahaha! Kakarot, that's sad even for you! Your wife wasn't that ugly!” He let go of Goku and shook off the feeling of shame and anger that had washed over his senses. The prince once more took over behind the bar, determined to keep his composure. ~I have been defeated all of these years by a child, and I didn't even know it. . . What utter trash!~ 

Everyone was laughing again except Gohan who stood angrily with his arms crossed. Piccolo tried to hide his smirk. “I will see you later, Piccolo. I think I've had enough of this for one night. Tell Bulma I said, happy birthday again, but I'm a little out of place right now.” Piccolo nodded at him, and Gohan stepped out of the tiki hut and into the party yard to make his departure. 

Goku didn't notice his son leaving; he was too busy laughing at his own expense watching Vegeta behind the bar. His heart lifted at Vegeta's joke. Maybe he was normal after all. Son had never thought Chichi was ugly, But he didn't necessarily find her attractive in any way either. He continued drinking beer after beer, never leaving his stool. 

Vegeta was sure that if Goku were to try and stand that he would land face down in the pool of vomit that still festered beneath his feet. The shoes that Gohan had bought him were sure to be ruined. 

The party went on into the early morning hours, not showing any signs of letting up. It had been so long since anyone had seen each other that it seemed as if no one wanted to go home. Empty beer cans and plastic shot glasses littered the floor threatening to trip the stumbling group as they laughed and danced around the hut. Piccolo was pretending to meditate in the corner of the room when in all reality he couldn't even see straight. 

The air was thick with Bulma's cigarette smoke swirling in the dim lights hanging above the bar. It was making Goku feel like throwing up again. Vegeta noticed him periodically swallowing trying to get a hold on himself. ~ Ooh! For fuck's sake! Don't pass out on me, you bastard...I'm not done with you.~ Vegeta's eyes narrowed. 

~ Kakarot, you have humiliated me for the last time! You will tell me why you have done this to yourself...why you have taken the possibility of victory against you away from me. . . You weak bastard. ~ The anger flooded up again in his chest.

“Kakarot...,” Vegeta poured himself another beer. ~What am I doing?~ 

This was the first time that Vegeta had let himself have any fun in the presence of the others. It would have shamed him to enjoy the company of such weaklings. But now he was light headed and drunk all thanks to his game with Kakarot.

His thoughts buzzed about his head, bumping into each other and mixing themselves up. Everything was becoming distorted around him. Everything other than Goku's face. His exuberance began to betray him, resulting in an unexpected level of intoxication. 

~ Shameful. I need to sit down.~ 

“Kakarot!” 

“Yea! Vegeta! I'm right here.” Goku pouted into his mug, appearing slightly sick. 

“...Kakarot,... don't do that. Come with me,” Vegeta waved his hand toward the back exit of the bar, a little side door in case of an emergency. Goku looked around. No one was paying any attention. They were all either too drunk to notice to two Saiyans slipping away or too drunk to care. 

Goku and Vegeta walked side by side, occasionally bumping into one another, on their way around the back of the small building and towards the pathway up to the main house. “Vegeta, where are we going?” Goku padded along with his head hung low, hair swaying in the night breeze. “I don't...feel so good..Veg..” He stumbled. 

“Kakarot, stand up. We need... .We need to talk. About your power level. Hahaha!” He grinned. “Kakarot! You foolish imbecile, what have you done?”

The pair took a seat behind one of the bushes lining the massive driveway. A fragile light issued from the small garden lamps scattered about the property; the glow it created bounced off of the shiny black specks of rock sewed into the gravel of the drive, creating a dark glitter sea. They both stared contently into the haze. 

“I didn't do anything, Vegeta. I promise,” Goku looked at him pleadingly with eyes half open. “I wouldn't..do this to myself.” The look on his face was pained, and Vegeta noticed the luster leave his eyes. “I'm not myself.” 

Vegeta began to mumble under his breath while digging in the pocket of his pants. He finally snatched out a hard case cigarette pack that was wedged deep in his tight jeans. The prince popped open the flip top and pulled out a lighter and what appeared to be a large hand-rolled cigarette. He put it to his lips. “You're full of shit, Kakarot.” He lit the end, and pulled in deeply, inhaling the smoke. 

Goku watched him, wishing that Vegeta would believe him. - If I knew what was going on then would fix it...-

The smoke from the cigarette didn't bother him as Bulma's did. It was light with a nice earthy smell. It almost reminded him of the scent coming from the other Saiyan. As drunk as he was, Goku could still hone in on its sweetness. Son could easily pick it out of a crowd. All night it had been invading his senses, driving him somewhere deep between peace and madness. 

Vegeta was still looking down at the grass when he spun the cigarette between his middle and index finger, jutted it out, and offered it to his sulking companion. Goku paused, looking over. Hesitantly, he reached out and took Vegeta's offer. “You know I don't smoke,” Goku rolled the lit cigarette back and forth over his palm, watching the feathers of smoke leak from its tip. Vegeta met his eyes blankly. 

“It's not a cigarette, you idiot.” 

“Then...what is it?” 

Vegeta thought for a moment. ~ What a child. ~ 

“It's um...an antidepressant.”

Goku pondered on the word. - Anti...depressant... I guess I have been depressed, but how did he know? - He put the joint to his lips, breathed in, and let the smoke roll down his windpipe. It filled his chest like a balloon, causing him to cough and sputter. Vegeta let out that strange giggle again. 

After his episode was over, Goku noticed his muscles relaxing and his dizziness begin to disappear.

In the faint solitude behind the shrub, Goku felt as though the past few months had changed him beyond what he had thought possible. Never before had he been so concerned with his own emotions and what other's thought of him. His weakness was in body and in mind. Of all people, Vegeta had been the one to lift his spirits. 

The sounds of the party carried over to the pair as they passed the joint back and forth, neither of them making a sound. Son's mind was drifting. He knew that sleep would feel wonderful, but the fear of the morning began to loom over him. 

He did not want to return to his empty house, void of all life and sound. Right there at that moment, there was music and something that resembled happiness. Vegeta was even acting as though he was enjoying Goku's company for once, despite the jabs and jokes. What would life be like in the morning? He had no desire to train, or to fish, or to even eat for that matter. He thought that he wouldn't mind doing this with Vegeta again, though. 

The antidepressant that they were sharing really was helping. Goku's heart felt lighter and lighter. He couldn't help himself from smiling while watching the tiny lights shimmer around them. Did Vegeta feel the same way? 

The prince could tell that Goku was not lying. Something about the drunken way he strung his words made them ring true. Nothing made sense, and he couldn't think straight. After seeing Goku's plastered grin, Vegeta continued to giggle, a blush creeping onto his nose. 

Then, the wind blew. It was a delicate breeze at first, but picked up, rustling the leaves of the bushes and scattered trees. A soft current came down, flowing like a river of air through Vegeta's hair, carrying his scent along with it. 

Although Goku's eyes were closed, he could see Vegeta. The strong perfume was now hanging all around him. This is all he needed. Son breathed deeply; a strong desire to be closer to the musk began to take hold. - I have felt this before...- Slowly he passed the now tiny joint back to Vegeta. - When was it? - He dropped his hand gently onto the prince's. - Wait. -

It slowly began to emerge. The more he breathed, the more the fog lifted. Goku began to remember his dream. - This is...the same smell. - Despite his inebriation, he tried his best to focus on the memory. 

/ / He could feel rubble biting into his knees, digging in deep as he pressed his body downward. A blinding radiance clung to his vision. Goku felt the heat of a summer day blazing down upon his back. Sweat dripped from his brow and exposed shoulders. 

The scent was everywhere, so sweet that it was rage inducing. It wrapped its essence around his mind and began to squeeze. Spots still danced in his eyes, and he could not see his surroundings. Goku felt as if a formidable fever inside of him was reaching its peak. The heat under his skin was maddening. It had to be released. The scent squeezed his mind tighter. 

He rocked back and forth, desperate to purge the swelter from his body. The pressure was overwhelming. Goku felt like a beast on the verge of thirsting to death; He was caged but wildly trying to dig his way out to the water beyond the bars. His hands clawed at the stone and dirt around him, reaching out for anything to grasp.

A swirl of deep pleasure and pain twisted around deep inside of Son's stomach. The spots littering his view began to pop with white light, and he could feel the incandescence pushing downward inside of him. Goku was snarling now, his lips raised above his teeth. He held his breath, willing the warmth further south into his core. The fever was close to breaking. 

Then, his frantic hands found something soft. Goku twisted his fingers around its thin silkiness, tugging as he continued to rock. The Saiyan released his breath growling and moaning into the dusty air. The heat within him intensified as it clustered below his navel. It radiated with a mass of its own, pulsing, trying to escape. Goku rocked faster, digging gravel deeper into his knees; blood began to trickle onto the rocks. 

When his throbbing lungs could no longer take it, he took a sharp inhale of breath. The musk wondered back up his nose to invade him once more. With the return of the scent, Goku felt the cooling sensation of his release.

His entire body shook with pleasure as he twisted the fine strands he held in his hands. Goku's muscles pulsed, and he lifted his head, moaning loudly. The blaze in his belly subsided, leaving behind a throbbing memory of its company. Son tried to inhale again. The smell was still there, but it was beginning to fade. He could feel the dust from battle still settling around him. It was a familiar sensation.

Color came into view for Goku as his sight returned to normal. His breathing was labored and ragged. He allowed his shoulders to relax as he looked down at his hands. 

Tangled in his fingers was Vegeta's hair. 

He laid beneath Goku on his stomach, clothes bloody and torn. His arms were stretched out next to him, palms facing upward; his head rested turned to the side. Blood pooled around his ears and mouth. 

Goku was trembling. He fearfully released the other man's hair, moving his hands to reveal Vegeta's eyes. Son's face twisted with agony. He screamed filled with dread. Vegeta was dead. 

\- What have I done? - / /

Goku cried out in horror, squeezing Vegeta's hand. His eyes were wide with fear and disgust.

Vegeta shook his hand free. “ What's wrong with you, Kakarot?! Let go of me, you idiot!” The smile on his face was gone. 

Quickly, Goku stumbled onto his knees planting his face in Vegeta's lap. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Vegeta lifted his hands in the air shouting down at the sobbing man who was muffling his cries with Vegeta's jeans.

Goku glanced upward tears flowing freely. “Vegeta...” Their eyes met again. Vegeta became quiet as he focused on the other Saiyan's face. 

The wind blew again. They were so close now, and Vegeta's musk traveled up Goku's nose. He grimaced at how much he loved the smell. “Vegeta,...I will never hurt you.” 

And with that promise, Son rolled off and away from Vegeta. His body heaved, and for the second time that night, he expelled the contents of his stomach onto the ground. 

Vegeta still sat beside the shrub staring, tired and confused. 

~ Kakarot... ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Night Cruisin - Momoko Kikuchi


	6. Gentle Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading <3 Here's a little steam for being so late. <3
> 
> ~ Vegeta's thoughts ~  
> \- Goku's thoughts -  
> // memory/flashback //
> 
> Futari Wo noseta fune wa  
> Yoru no umi wo sasuratte  
> Ashita wa doko e nagare nagasareru no 
> 
> \- Tomoko Aran

Bulma sat at her lab desk clicking away at one of the many keyboards and intently looking at the large monitor in front of her. Its glow reflected on her face as her eyes zigzagged, darting back forth reading the contents of the screen. A large glass of water sat next to her elbow, along with a bottle of pain relievers, ready to combat the effects from the previous night. 

Bulma smiled. Her face lit up instantly as the screen flickered and an image appeared. The data that Vegeta had captured for her during his trip into space gave her everything she needed to produce a solid image predicting the events of the coming month. It was something that the earth had not seen in many years.

The image was of the moon. It was enormously large, shining dark blood red. The super moon was special as it was to occur alongside a full lunar eclipse during the Venus transition. An amazing show was about to begin, and they had front row seats on Earth. 

Bulma couldn't wait to inform the astronomical board. Popping up from her chair, she quickly ran to another set of monitors across the lab, knocking over her glass of water in the process. If she was right, Capsule Corp. would get all the bragging rights in the world not only as engineers but as full members. 

Her head was still pounding while she typed out her letter to the head administrator. Goku and Vegeta would just have to wait. 

Bulma couldn't help but to laugh. Piccolo had found the two of them cuddled up together behind one of the bushes early that morning. Vegeta was sitting upright with Goku's head nuzzled in his lap. Both of them were completely passed out and incoherent. It was almost three in the afternoon, and neither one of them had woken up. She wondered what Vegeta was going to think about Krillin's joke. Shaking her head, Bulma hastily continued typing. 

The next floor up, down the hall, and at the top of a few more staircases, Vegeta's eyes began to flutter as he lay on his bed in one of the guestrooms. The sheets were curled around his feet, bundled up like a nest. His shoes and socks had been removed, and the fan atop his desk had been turned on. He rolled over with a slow moan, grabbing at his pillow. The prince breathed in, waking with a pain in his right temple. Vegeta grimaced, curling his legs and gripping his pillow tighter. He did not want to open his eyes to the rays of light filling the room. He could feel their heat coming in through the window.

The plans from the night before had backfired, and now Vegeta was remembering the outcome of his actions. Gradually, he began to recall his conversation with Goku. Vegeta blushed, his eyes still closed. ~ I was way too drunk. I can't believe I let myself go that far. Kakarot was a blubbering mess. . . And what's worse is that I let myself feel sorry for the bastard. ~

// Goku was still sobbing; a small pile of vomit was pooling between his forearms as they rested on the ground. Vegeta sat still watching his counterpart lament. Goku whispered to himself as he bawled, pleading for forgiveness. He felt as if the universe was imploding on itself. He did not know who or what he was anymore. The battles were over. There was nothing left to fight for. Earth was his home, but it was not his origin. Down in the dirt, Goku began to realize all of this. He would never know what his true purpose was. There was nothing left but to sit on this planet and wait to die. But to become a monster? To kill his friends? Was this what it was to become of a Saiyan with no purpose? No pride? Was his Saiyan pride missing? Maybe Vegeta had been right for all of those years. Everything that he had done to protect the earth, the planet that he had called home, was any of it worth it? What was the outcome other than these empty feelings? If his dream became a reality, Goku was sure that they would all die in the end anyway. 

He could remember the rage that he had felt during the nightmare. He recalled the relentless heat. What made it even more real was the fact that the scent coming from Vegeta was exactly the same. It was lovely and warm, but haunting and heartbreaking. Smelling it made his heart beat fast and his stomach flutter. “Vegeta...” Goku called out weakly. Gradually, he lifted his head. 

“Kakarot, come here.” Vegeta reached out with his hand. His mind was murky, and sleep was calling; its singing was soft in his ear. ~ He is only a child. I know this now more than ever. ~ Again Vegeta gestured with his fingers for Goku to return. ~ Kakarot, you are too soft.~ 

Goku nodded and crawled back over to Vegeta. The prince looked down at him, frowning, reached up, and laced his fingers in Goku's hair. His hand rested on the back of the larger man's head as he gently pulled Son back down into his lap. Their eyes stayed locked together, and Goku shuddered at the sweet musk refilling his lungs. 

Vegeta's lips parted. “You couldn't hurt me even if you tried, fool.” 

Goku allowed his words to comfort him. Despite their arrogant nature, Goku understood what they meant. 

Behind the shrub, the two Saiyans feel asleep. // 

Vegeta frowned. ~ I hope no one gives me any shit about this...How did I get in my room? ~ He couldn't wait to hear all of the jokes from Bulma. Hopefully, she was too drunk to remember. Or maybe she hadn't seen them at all. The shame of embarrassment washed over him. 

His brain felt as if someone were tapping it with an ice pick; he tightened his eyelids in an attempt to ease the sharp pains running through his head. Reaching up to rub his temple, the tips of Vegeta's fingers brushed something firm. His eyes snapped open.

Six inches away from Vegeta, Goku lay sound asleep, curled up on his side. The warmth Vegeta had felt did not come from the heat of the day, but from the snoozing man beside him. The sound of the desk fan had drowned out Goku's restful breathing. He blinked a few times in disbelief then grimaced with anger. ~ Those dirty bastards! Very funny. ~ Vegeta's face was flushed. ~ Someone must have found us and put us here. I bet it was that damn q-ball! ~ His face softened. ~ Regardless, I can't wake this idiot up yet...I at least have to get out of the bed first. ~ 

Vegeta looked Goku up and down. His head rested on one of his arms; the other was hanging in front of his chest. Someone had also removed Goku's shoes and socks and placed them neatly next to Vegeta's beside the door. His toes stayed curled in his sleep. Vegeta continued to stare at his face. It finally looked at rest. He could still see Goku from the night before, covered in tear streaks trying to hide away in his lap. The brokenness of Son had been revealed. His flesh opened up to shine a light on the tormenting fire that was burning inside. 

Vegeta's closed his lips tightly. He was going to have to tell him. He was the only one who could. He was the only other full Saiyan left. What little he did know of their heritage, he was obligated to share it with the third class. Before anything, Vegeta was still a prince. ~ You won't care anyway. It's not like for you to care, Kakarot. . . Hell, it may not even surprise him. ~ His eyebrows scrunched together. ~ But this weakness of your is bothersome... ~ 

Carefully, Vegeta rolled back over, swiftly swung his legs off the side of the bed, and stood facing the door. He turned his head to glance back at Goku. Son was still fast asleep, drool gathering in the corner of his parted mouth. The muscles in his arms twitched slightly as he shifted. Their outlines cut deep into Goku's skin as if formed from solid rock. So much strength turned to waste. 

Silently, Vegeta admitted it to himself; he was worried. If something strange was going on with Goku, could it happen to him too? The thought of being completely powerless was frightening. It had been close to forty years since the last time he had felt such helplessness. The last thing that he wanted to do was experience it again. ~ Once you wake up, Kakarot. . . Then we will see. ~

Vegeta was at the door, slipping his boots on when he made the decision not to look back at the other man. There was something about seeing Kakarot in his bed that put him on edge. He made it a point in his mind to pummel baldy the next time he saw him. 

Vegeta had witnessed a side of Son that normally did not exist. ~ He couldn't miss his wife that much... ~ Turning the doorknob, he slipped into the hallway.

The prince's stomach growled, and his head still ached. The kitchen felt like half a planet away from the guest room wing of the estate. Clicking the door shut behind him, he strode down the hallway to the first set of stairs. Vegeta glanced over the railing, hoping to avoid any contact from leftover guests. The path was clear. 

Halfway to the kitchen, he began thinking about the night before once more. Vegeta could remember the feeling on Goku's hair between his fingers. It was surprisingly soft and fine. He blushed, peering down at his feet. ~ Uuuh! I refuse to take place in any more festivities! If anyone mentions anything they will die! ~ His hands clenched into fists. ~ Kakarot, this is entirely your fault. ~ 

Vegeta's stomach rumbled again. He made a note to move his room closer to the ground floor. Now that Goku was sleeping in there, the thought of going back to bed bothered him. His eye twitched. Someone must have spiked his beer with SOMETHING. 

The kitchen was massive. In the middle sat a giant island equipped with a flat top grill and overhead fan along with all of the essential utensils. Two more stoves rested against the far wall lined with marble countertop filled with mixers, toasters, and various kitchen gadgets. Beautiful wooden cabinets adorned the walls and gathered beneath the counter. A large refrigerator sat nestled in the corner; Vegeta strode toward it. 

Back upstairs, Goku shifted, languidly waking into a hungover state. He quickly flipped the pillow over his head, trying to block out the light. He could still feel the dried up tears on his face. The warmth that was coming from the other side of the bed was now gone. - Still...so sleepy. - Son yawed beneath the pillow. Vegeta's scent whirled around the room, clinging to the bedding. Goku had been breathing it in for hours. It hit him hard like a blow to the chest. His eyes fluttered. - It's so soft. - Son nuzzled the mattress with his face, breathing in the strong musk that covered it. He began to drift again. 

With every drowsy inhale, Goku's body melted more and more into the downy fabric. A light tugging pulled at the bottom of his stomach. Kicking with his feet, he found the top sheet bundled at the foot of the bed, and, grabbing it with his toes, he pulled it up over himself. The pillow now lay tossed to the side. The tugging continued. - Head hurts... Just want to sleep. - 

The musk was filling him up starting at his feet and heading up to his throat. His dream was temporarily forgotten, and the fear of the scent strangling his mind was gone. At that moment everything was steady. Even the progressive pulse of his growing erection was rhythmic. It pressed rigidly against his jeans; the compression was too much. Rolling over under the sheet, Goku unzipped his pants to relieve the pressure. 

Son peeked out from under one eye. A milky white hue hung in his vision. He was halfway there in Vegeta's bed and half somewhere else. The powerful aroma was pulling him further down, tenderly coaxing him into a gentle haze. “Mmmmnn...” Goku moaned quietly feeling the sensation of his cock being set free and rubbing on the cool sheet that covered him. He knew that this wasn't normal. He had heard of other men waking with a hard-on, but he had never had such annoying problems before. This was something different. 

It was new, and Goku gave in to it. The sweet musk was too much to fight. The burn was there but low. It was a spark that could easily be turned to flame. “Nnn...ah!” A feeling of overwhelming desire seeped down his spine. Low on his back, it began to tease the spot where his tail had once been, sending through it small circles of tingling pleasure. Goku's back began to arch, and the warrior let his hand travel towards his swollen penis. 

Son had never found the need to touch himself before. The thought of doing so only crossed his mind once, and even then it was passing speculation. In his current state, Goku let all feelings of shame or confusion go. They drifted out of the window with what little he had left of his self-control. The Saiyan caressed himself, letting his fingers slide up and down from his base. 

With the palm of his hand, he could feel every vein in his shaft pulsing full of heated blood. Son's head tilted back, pressing hard into the bed. His shallow breaths fluttered the sheet over his face while he slowly pumped his erection. Every muscle in his body was tight with anticipation; his teeth grit together, trying to stifle the small sounds coming from his throat. He shuttered. From deep within Goku's chest, a growl began to emerge. It was low and steady. - I … I can't. It's too much..-

There was no stopping for him even if he wanted to. Son's body was running on auto-pilot and responding excitedly to the feel of his thumb running stiffly across his head, spreading a layer of pre-cum along the topside of his member. With every stroke, Goku's thoughts jumbled more until nothing was left other than the sensation of hot sparks running up into his belly and down his thighs. Desperation for release gripped him until his hips proceeded to buck up into his hand. Thrusting in short bursts, he clenched his fingers tighter, rolling his wrist in steady curved motions. Son's growl was now accompanied by quick terse grunts. Sweat began to build along the back of his neck.

The only thing that mattered in the universe was the feeling of now. Nothing else could compare. The scent around him was the most potent drug he could imagine. He allowed it to overtake his whole being and lead him, tumbling, into a dark pit of desire.

Goku's lower stomach tightened, and he could feel his toes curl. The sparks had started to crash into each other. Just then, Goku's mind produced one image surrounded by darkness. It was Vegeta. He was reaching out to him, beckoning Goku to lay in his lap. A wave of intoxication came over him as his orgasm rocked his core, making his knees rise off of the bed in little jerks. Son still stroked himself as his release ran down over his fingers. His legs shook, and his eyes fully opened as he breathed in. The flame was lit, and there was no stopping the fire from spreading. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Midnight Pretenders - Tomoko Aran


	7. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story. If it wasn't for you guys, I probably would not have gotten through this chapter. It was a hard one for me to write so I wanted to say thank you for getting me through it. Writer's block is real. It's so real that it hurts :p This story means a lot to me right now, and I am so happy that other people are enjoying it. We all need an outlet and a reason to keep doing what we love. Thank you guys so much for supporting me because I couldn't do it without you.
> 
>  
> 
> Itsu date soba ni iru   
> Ore ga mienai no ka  
> Mune no naka nukumori wo   
> No koshite eo ita 
> 
> \- Mai Yamane

# Goku

Sometimes there is no beginning and end; somethings happen in a never-ending cycle. We find ourselves repeating the same thoughts, the same actions over and over again. Sadness is a pattern that exists woven in tiny circles on subconscious fabric. Those susceptible will cling to the cloth. 

Goku stared up at the white popcorn ceiling. He was not completely sure what his body had just felt. Nothing that he had experienced with Chi-Chi had felt like that, and he was only by himself. His legs quivered a little as he let his hand go limp around his softening erection; semen began to dry around his fingers and around the base of his shaft. 

Goku grimaced. He needed to clean up. Throwing the sheet off of himself, Son lazily rose from the bed. It was awkward trying not to make even more of a mess. The afternoon greeted him through the window, and Son looked around Vegeta's room. To the left of the bed, Goku spotted the laundry chute. Quickly he walked over and shoved the bundled up sheet inside, letting it fall down the hole. It made a rustling thud as it descended. 

Goku looked down. His heart felt heavy; its beating quickened again while a lump formed in his throat. He stood still, his sullied hand held up in front of his chest. - I feel...I feel. Everything...- 

It came as a large wave. Crashing against the shore of Goku's heart, it broke. Stiffly, he fell down to his knees, his body still upright. He didn't try to fight the tears. They fell, washing down onto his thighs. Goku was shattered, no longer knowing who he was. He felt more alien now than he ever did. His shoulders rose and fell with each shaky breath. 

Everything was hitting all at once. The split from his wife, the growing need to see his children, and this new desperate feeling that was like fire. Sitting on the ground, Goku gagged. There was nothing left in his stomach to throw up. He was empty. 

Going to the party was the worst idea Goku had in a long time. He felt even more vulnerable now than he did in his empty house. What was a man without his family? What was a man without people to protect? More importantly, what was Son Goku? He didn't feel much like a man anymore. It was apparent that he had no idea what was going on within his own life and his own mind. The mystery would remain until he died of boredom on an empty peaceful planet. 

Goku lifted his head, defeated and ashamed. He had to find a bathroom. On the other side of the queen-sized bed, a door stood slightly ajar. Through the crack, Son could see what appeared to be a porcelain tub and shower. There was no time to completely wash up. He had to get out of Vegeta's room before he was caught, but his hand was in severe need of washing. 

Shakily, Goku stood, wiping his face free of tears with the palm of his clean hand. The day was a sorrowful void that he had to fill. Most of it was already gone, wasted in Vegeta's bed. - I never thought I would end up in here... - 

Goku had attempted, once, to enter the bedroom. It was a mistake that he never made again. He could remember Vegeta's fury. The prince came at him like an angry machine set to destroy. Ever since then, Goku wondered what he had to hide.

It looked like a plain bedroom. There wasn't any decoration or style to it at all. The walls were bare of pictures, and so was the writing desk. The only thing that stood out against the gray was a single glass ornament sitting atop the nightstand. It was a foggy glass orb resembling a heavy paperweight, just big enough to fit perfectly in the palm of Goku's hand. Son eyed it curiously, then turned his head to listen towards the door. 

There was nothing. The hallways beyond the bedroom were silent. - I don't have time for this! - The orb wasn't that interesting anyway. Goku quickly made up his mind and headed for the bathroom dismissing the orb all together. Behind him, the fog inside the glass churned in small pulsing circles.

It was small for a C.C. Bathroom. One tiny sink stood alone attached to the white tile wall. The pipes on the underside were visible. There wasn't even a medicine cabinet. A toothbrush sat in its metallic holder while the toothpaste lay on the side of the sink. Towels were placed atop the toilet on a metal shelf. In the tub, there was a bottle of body wash accompanied by shampoo. Goku wondered what Vegeta looked like rinsing the suds from his hair. His lips formed a thin line, and he cut the image from his mind and turned on the sink with his clean hand. If he didn't watch it, Son would be breathing in dreams like air. 

Washing his hands, Goku breathed in deeply. His body was no longer his own. It was some mysterious stranger come to play. There was no reasoning behind his thoughts or actions; everything was scrambled up inside of him. He could not tell one emotion from the next, and his skin itched and burned as if screaming out to be touched. Elbows bent, rubbing his upper arms, Goku stared himself down in the streaky mirror. 

His eyes looked hollow, and his shoulders slumped. Son could not recognize himself. THUD! THUD! THUD! The sound came echoing from the hallway. Goku paused. - What am I still doing here...? - He dried his hands, wiping them on his shirt. - All I did last night was embarrass myself. - 

He made a passing glance back at the mirror. - I look so tired... - The past month had not been kind. Son was sure now more than ever that he was losing weight. His eyes were dull, no longer glowing with childlike curiosity and fascination with the world around him. The world was now a never-ending burden that was reflecting back at him under the guise of his own face. 

CLICK! Goku heard the doorknob turn. 

His heart had time to beat once, and he quickly flashed his fingers to his forehead and was gone, leaving the shoes that Gohan had bought him behind.

When Son opened his eyes, he was standing in front of his house, his toes curling around the grass. The air was quiet, and the birds were gone from their nests.

Goku breathed in, and it felt clean. Vegeta's scent was nowhere to be found. The heat from under his skin diminished. He was alone. The isolation was off-putting compared to the environment of the previous night. Already he could feel the void creeping in on him from within his house. It beckoned for Goku to come inside and embrace the warmth of his bed. The desire to lay there in his own self-loathing and disgust was mounting. He walked towards the door with heavy weights on his feet, dragging him slowly from beneath. 

What a daydream like feeling. There was an immense burden upon Son's shoulders. Its origins were mysterious, and it's ease seemed very far away. The only relief that could be found had to be within the deep chasm under his bed sheets. That is where he could throw down this rock.

The future could not come fast enough for Goku as he climbed the stairs to the room he had formerly shared with his wife. Time's passing would be a blessing. Let the world go on around him until everything upon it was dead and gone. Son would be free of the endless stretches of afternoons in solitude. 

The bed stood in the middle of the room wrapped in crinkled sheets and sunlight. It called out to Goku who was standing in the doorway, eyes dancing across the inviting space. The jeans he wore quickly hit the floor as he abandoned them mid-stride on his way to falling into the embrace of a depression induced sleep. It was warm but coldly lonely. Vegeta's scent was gone, and without it, Goku's chest felt empty. His heart beat steady, silently yearning for the rapid pace of heated passion. With every breath, Son gradually drifted off to sleep desperately racing to erase the rest of the day. 

# Vegeta

In the kitchen of Capsule Corp. Vegeta stood at one of the huge counters with an arm full of breakfast ingredients. Three pounds of bacon, two links of sausage, a dozen eggs, pancake mix, and a gallon of milk were all balanced along his muscles. Vigorously, he began to work. No one was around, so it was the perfect opportunity for him to enjoy something alone. 

His hands flew around the stove shuffling frying pans and rotating plates of fried eggs, meat, and pancakes along the counter. His face was peacefully focused as the sweet smell of breakfast in the evening wafted through the hallways. 

Waking up next to Goku was not how he had expected today to go, but food would surely help the weird feeling go away. He would have to scrub his sheets after this. ~ Or burn them... ~ He closed his eyes, tipped his head back to sigh, and flipped another pancake. ~ The buffoon is going to smell this and come running any minute. ~

One eye opened. Vegeta frowned and looked over at the chrome clock that was hung above the toaster oven. It was already five in the afternoon. He had been sneaking around and cooking for a while now. The plates were beginning to stack pretty high. 

~ There is no way I'm giving that idiot breakfast in bed, but he has to get out of there before one of the damn maids finds him... ~ Vegeta was not willing to give the staff anything talk about behind his back. He wasn't fond of hearing their gibberish, and he always got the feeling that they were discussing him. 

It would be dark in a couple of hours, and Goku had not eaten anything since he threw all of his food up onto the ground. Vegeta looked at the stack of plates and rolled his eyes. ~ I guess I could wake him up... ~ Carefully he grabbed the dishes and balanced them gracefully on his arms. 

To the right was two swing doors leading to a large but cozy dining room. Arms full, Vegeta tapped the door with his foot and strode inside. Within the room sat a rectangular table big enough to seat ten guests. It was a sturdy polished wood the color of fresh clay. The prince carefully placed the plates along it, making sure to spread each dish out evenly. It was a dinner for the kings of breakfast foods, and Vegeta felt satisfied as the aroma of cooked meat filled the empty space. His mouth began to water. ~ Kakarot... ~ 

Ignoring the food, Vegeta turned around and headed back out through the kitchen. Carefully he peaked around the corner towards the main hallway back to the stairs. The path was clear, and the prince let out a victory sigh; no one had seen him yet. Now if only he could make it back to his room with the same luck. 

Vegeta raced down the hallway like a cat. His feet were light and didn't make a sound as they bounded off of the tile floors. Sneaking around Capsule Corp. was nothing new. Social interaction with the many people Bulma kept around was never something that he looked forward to. There were always too many questions, too many formalities, or too much human friendliness. Any random person was best avoided altogether. 

Often Vegeta wondered why he still lived here. Saving the earth a few times was something that he supposed deserved free room and board, but that couldn't be the only reason. Bulma's training equipment could never keep up with his needs, but still, it was better than nothing. 

The stairs were just ahead; Vegeta was almost there free and clear. He could remove Kakarot from his bed, tell him to shove some food in his face and kick him out of there before anyone caught them together. ~ I'm still going to kill those ass holes. What a joke. ~ 

He flew upward, ignoring the steps. His room was right down the hallway above. THUD! THUD! Thud! Thud! Vegeta froze and huddled up under the stairway as much as he could. He could hear Trunks on the upper landing running towards the direction of the playroom. He didn't have time for answering a million of his son's daily inquiries and ramblings, let alone getting roped into a training session right now. So he huddled there in mid-air and waited for Trunk's passing. 

Once the little half Saiyan was gone, Vegeta came out of hiding and peered over the railing to the landing. There was no one. Trunks had already turned the corner ahead leading to the opposite wing of the upstairs residential area of the building. 

His room was just down the hallway to the right of the first flight of stairs. Vegeta was home free, and there wasn't a maid or family associate in sight. Gliding down over the upstairs' carpet he could see his bedroom door. 

A few seconds later, the prince's hand was over the doorknob. His mind flickered back to the night before. Kakarot was on the other side. Vegeta had reached out at him. Although his mind was altered at the time, the gesture was still somewhat sincere. He had felt a split second of togetherness. It was as if at that moment he was connected to something else. One piece of the universe met another. 

Click. He turned the knob. Opening the door, Vegeta's heart dropped slightly. 

The bed was empty with the sheets missing and the blanket now bunched up on the floor. Goku's shoes still sat untouched. Vegeta walked in, closing the door back behind him and let his shoulders relax. Still, he called out. “Kakarot!” 

There was no answer. Goku must have gone the same way that he had come, like a ghost. - I will wash my hands of it then if he wants to run away without saying anything. Who cares if the idiot is clueless... It's not my problem. -

The Prince crossed his arms and flopped down onto the mattress. - My sheets are gone... - What could be said was that there was a strange feeling in the atmosphere of the room. It was not cold but rather a tingling sensation that was left on what could be described as the underside of your skin. It was there but at the same time not there at all. An invisible airy substance that crept along the hairs on your arms. It didn't quite make them stand up, but it did make them wake up and quiver.

The feeling was lonely, and Vegeta could tell. It reached out seeking something of substance to grab on to. Where was it coming from?... And why was he so in-tune with it?

The realization came as a rapid spike of awareness. The orb on his bedside table was much foggier than it had been the day before when he had taken it out of its hiding place within the closet. Vegeta froze his shoulder's tightening. ~ Why didn't I notice this before?... ~ The last time the orb had changed was when he had retrieved it from Frieza's ship back on Namek.

~ Mirai no Koishi (未来の小石 )..., why are you awake? ~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Tasogare - Mai Yamane


	8. The Orb Of Futures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aenai hibi ga shashin no you ni   
> anata o hoheomi ni kaeta no  
> I just dance in the sweet memories   
> Kizutsuite aishikata o   
> I just dance in the sweet memories   
> Oboete- yuku no ne 
> 
> \- Meiko Nakahara

Vegeta hovered over the orb watching the gray clouds swirl and turn inside of the glass. Mirai no Koishi was polished smooth and had the effect of looking into a miniature crystal ball. It was the only piece of the past that Vegeta had left in his possession, the only thing that he could not bear to lose. ~ Why did I take it out in the first place? ~ He couldn't remember retrieving it from its hiding place, but he did remember looking into the ball for a few hours before falling asleep the night before he left on his excursion for Bulma. 

He reached out; It felt exquisitely delicate in the palm of his hand like a priceless egg that threatened to fall. Vegeta had always kept it wrapped within a scarf, locked away in a small box, and tucked within his old armor. 

Only recently had he thought about the heirloom passed down to him by his mother. It was originally meant for the queen's firstborn daughter, being passed down through the women of his family. Not having any female children, Queen Sarada gave it to her eldest son. It was the last memory Vegeta had of his mother before the destruction of their world.

He drifted...

// The throne room was empty as the young Prince Vegeta peeked out from behind one of the large stone pillars lining the main walkway. Even though no one was around, Vegeta still felt a strong presence that was all too familiar to him. Frieza was meeting with his father in one of the smaller chambers beyond the entrance hall. The great tyrant gave off such potent energy that you couldn't help but feel the air thicken around you when he walked by. It wasn't his power that you could feel. It was his pure malice, and the prince would come to know it. 

Vegeta had already been working for Frieza for a few years under strict instructions from the king. He was not to questions the lizard's commands under any circumstances. That was his father's number one rule. The King was mighty, but Prince Vegeta knew that he was also afraid, and so Vegeta obeyed. 

The deep pride instilled in him from birth would have prevented him from disclosing anything that would cause his family shame. Frieza did as he pleased. He commanded, and Vegeta adhered. No questions were asked; Vegeta already knew the answers. All it took was seeing his mother's face. 

She tip-toed into the throne room wearing one of her formal nightgowns. It flowed lightly around her ankles as she crept, desperately trying not to make any noise to alert the king or their guest to her presence. Vegeta could see a clear look of fear and worry on her slender face. Sarada's head whipped back and forth searching the room from top to bottom; her eyes landed on her son standing behind the farthest pillar closest to the king's throne. The light from a crescent moon shone in through the high rectangular windows lining the walls of the palace, placing a pale glow across the prince's face. The queen's eyes darkened, and Vegeta could see plainly that she was bereaved. 

She walked closer, arms outstretched towards him. Quietly she scooped her son up into her chest. Cradling the small Saiyan, she hurried back out of the throne room, through the left side passageway, heading down towards the chambers of his father's elite guard. Two of the men stood with their backs against either narrow wall whispering to each other.

Vegeta squirmed to break free of his mother, much too old now to be seen being held this way. Sarada held on tight, lightly digging her nails into his side; silently, she shushed him. The prince gave in, looking up at her questioningly. He could feel the eyes of the guards against him. Without looking, Vegeta could sense their pondering. 

The men stiffened, bowed to the queen and their prince, and straightened up to let Sarada pass by. The interaction was soundless. Not even footsteps could be heard. Looking back over his mother's shoulder, Vegeta could see the grim shadows across the faces of the guards. A black ink was spilled within the palace that night. It stifled every breath behind the stone walls, leaving a dark stain on the air. 

Tenderly Sarada stroked the back of her son's head, patting his leg where she had dug her nails. Her pace quickened the further down the passage they went. Soon they were running around corners and skipping over the threshold into the lower castle armory. Vegeta bounced in the queen's arms, attempting to calculate why his mother refused to put him down. She was much stronger than he was. He knew physically resisting her would be pointless. And so he remained looking at the path behind them until she gently placed him down on his feet next to the round pod lockers. 

Sarada's face had always not only been beautiful but calm and focused. Her features were light with full even lips and round honey eyes. Her black hair always hung down in long thin spikes that fell in waves down to her elbows. 

Now her face was sullen. Dark circles were painted under her eyes, and her hair was pulled back tight. She turned away from Vegeta pressing her hand against one of the locker pods. It popped open with a quick hiss, sliding out like a vertical drawer from the wall. Inside of the pod was lower rank battle armor. Sarada glanced at the prince. 

Her voice was low and grave as she spoke, “My son, you mustn't speak a word of this to anyone.” Her eyes watered, and Vegeta froze, looking through his mother's face. He had never seen her cry. The queen had always firmly held back her tears. She shook him by the shoulders. “Vegeta! Listen to me!” Sarada clenched her teeth and swallowed the lump in her throat and anger in her voice. 

“Vegeta...” Her tone lowered. The prince looked at his mother with wide eyes, making his babyish features stand out. “They are to call you out to board Frieza's personal ship. . . He wants to continue your training.” Her frown narrowed. 

“Mother, I've just returned from our scouting mission!” Vegeta shook his head and crossed his arms. “How could father allow this? It has only been two days!” He wondered why such a thing would make his mother cry. “You aren't telling me something.” Vegeta knew it was true. His mother was hiding the reason for the panic behind her eyes. 

“It isn't the time for asking questions right now, Vegeta. Do as I say.” Forever calm with her orders but always firm, her brows knitted together when she spoke. “Do not be afraid. Become stronger, and never let your pride falter.” 

This was an order; Vegeta could tell. The queen was easy enough to read. She meant what she spoke no matter in what context or company. The prince understood this to mean that he could very well be gone from his home for a long time. His little features hardened. 

“When will I return?” Learning to detach himself at a young age, Vegeta's voice was flat and stoic. 

“...I do not know...Lord Frieza favors you... He has the means to make you stronger, Vegeta.” 

Vegeta's face flared, his passiveness coming to an end. “I can get stronger on my own! I don't need someone else telling me what to do all of the time! One day...I will be king, and I will destroy Frieza.”

Sarada turned away from him to hide her face. “Vegeta, I will not argue with you. Not now. You will obey your father's orders when he gives them to you.” She slipped her gown down over her shoulders. It fell to the floor. The queen wore a blue suit beneath her dress. With shaking hands, she slipped the armor from the pod over her head. 

Vegeta's eyes burned into her back as she leaned down and picked up her gown. Hidden in its waves was sewn a palm-sized pocket. The queen dipped her fingers inside of it. Pulling out a miniature round satchel. She stepped back towards the prince slowly stroking the satchel with her thumb. Hesitantly, she held it out to him. 

“Son,...Your thirst for strength and battle will live one throughout your life. It is in your blood. I can only hope that your anger does not last as well...” She spoke to him softly. Placing the satchel in his hands, she wrapped his fingers around it with her own and bent to look him in the eye, “Vegeta...” Her tears welled again, and Vegeta could not think of what to do other than look down at the object that she had presented him with. 

“This is something that has been in our family for a very long time. It has lived before on Sadala, our lost homeworld. Mira no Koishi... it is priceless.” She breathed in, letting the air fill her lungs slowly before releasing Vegeta's hands and placing her own on either side of his face. Sarada placed a small kiss on her son's forehead then pulled his eyes upward to meet her own. 

The prince held the satchel tightly. Through the fabric, he could feel the orbs smooth surface. 

“Vegeta.” The queen continued to speak, “Listen to it when you are lost. Mira no Koishi lead me to you, … my greatest happiness. It will help guide you to your destiny as well.” She removed her fingers from his cheeks and stood. 

Sarada stifled the emotion in her face once more, looking down at Vegeta with an expression that was both hard and caring. “If your destiny is to defeat Frieza, Mira no Koishi will show you the way. Keep it hidden; never reveal it to anyone. They will surely take it from you, Vegeta.” She turned away from him, clenching her fists. “Make your way back up to the training grounds through there...” The queen pointed towards a ramp-like hallway in the back of the room leading up to one of the courtyards just beyond the first-floor entrance. 

His mother took two steps back the way they had come before pausing. “Vegeta, … I love you.” // 

It was the last time that Vegeta would see his mother. He gazed back down at the orb remembering their last moments. - What am I missing, Mother? What didn't you tell me? - He squinted, rolling Mira no Koishi in his hand. - What a bunch of ancient nonsense! - 

Vegeta had lost faith in his heirloom years ago. His disappointment began on planet Namek when he had taken Goku into Frieza's ship to heal. It was then he had retrieved Mira no Koishi from it's hiding. To his surprise, it had begun to fog up and swirl with a fine gray mist. 

After some time, Vegeta wondered if the orb was reacting to the presence of Bulma who was also on Namek at the time. He soon realized this to be false. But now, the mist had transformed into a dense fog. It was almost hypnotizing to look into. 

Vegeta pulled his gaze from it and instead found himself staring at the ruffled area of his bed where Goku had slept beside him. He remembered thinking that the warmth from the other Saiyan was the feeling of sunlight. If anything could describe Goku it would be the feeling of sunlight. ~ Where did you run off to? ~ Vegeta walked around to his closet, wrapped the orb in its fabric prison, and placed it back within his hiding spot.

~It's not like I could track him if I tried... Not with his power so low.~ He shook his head. ~Why do I even care? This isn't even any of my business... Just a selfish need for more power … I understand this. But still … ~ 

Goku was the only one capable of pushing Vegeta beyond his limits. Without him, the prince would never reach his full potential. There were no limits to his power with an opponent such as Kakarot. This was the cruel reality that Vegeta had learned to face with acceptance and calm breath. 

~ Fuck … ~ It was his problem, and he knew it. 

He took one last look into his closet before shutting the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Dance in the Memories - Meiko Nakahara


	9. Past Wives of Past Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse. I am just a shit human. 0-o
> 
> Dea ito wakare jouzu ni uchikonde   
> Jikanga kureba awaru   
> Ai ni kizutsuta anuhi kara zutto  
> Hru to yoru ga gyaku no   
> kurashi o tsuzukete 
> 
> \- Mariya Takeuchi

# Goku: 

Goku woke with a slight chill. The sheets bundled around him clung to his nose, stopping his breath. Son turned his head away from the rumpled folds to breath in deeply before opening his eyes to the night. His room was dark save for the light of the moon shining through the window. 

Cold and desolate, the awake world was not a place Son Goku wanted to be. To drift back to the land of dreamless sleep would be a feat more doable by a drowsier Saiyan. 

It was unavoidable, then; he had to get up. 

Laying in the bed would only result in Goku lingering on the edge of his thoughts for too long. He already missed the coziness of Vegeta's bed, and the warmth of the smaller man curled up next to him. Goku shut his eyes and frowned deeply at the thought, remembering once again the scent of the Saiyan prince. He wondered if it would haunt him forever.

Being around Vegeta would be hard now. Son was ashamed of his own fleeting thoughts and condition, and Vegeta's crazy new smell would surely drive him to do or say something stupid. It erased his normal thoughts and replaced them with a wild string of heat filled flashes.

Goku opened his eyes again. - What if I've got some other kind of disease? - He remembered his previous heart condition and scrunched his brow. - I'm not going to any hospital! - 

He couldn't find a real reason to care about his medical condition at the moment. Everything that he had once known was still gone. After his show at Bulma's party, even Gohan was probably looking down on him right now. Plus he still didn't know how he had ended up in Vegeta's room. Goku blushed, clutching the sheets with a sharp intake of breath.

-What do I do now? … - 

His options were extremely limited. In the past, Goku would take a walk in the woods surrounding the property when he could not sleep. In his current physical state, Goku was feeling fear of the unknown for the very first time. Never had he wondered what may be lurking in the bushes where he could not see. 

The woods outside were treacherous. Much of the wildlife in the area could tear a normal human apart. And that meant they could tear Goku apart all the same. The local large birds and bears were enough, but he couldn't even handle a scrap with one of the wildcats. Son looked defeated as he lay there pondering the ins and outs of what it meant to be normal. 

\- What do normal people do? … other than work. - He was alone. Protecting a planet for years in which he did not even understand it's inhabitants. Despite his lack of power, Goku felt less human now than he ever did. - What do people do at night when they can't sleep? - 

He thought about Chichi. Then his mind wandered to their children. - Gohan and Goten....why did all of this have to happen? - Goten did not deserve separation from his father. None of this had anything to do with him. Goku asked himself if the child Saiyan thought about his father. It felt like so long since they had seen each other. 

Son's lips thinned across his face. - Maybe I deserve this. I still don't know why, but that's okay. . . Whatever reason . . . I'll accept it. But Goten. Goten is probably the last person on this planet that still needs me. I can't let him down. Not this time. - 

Goku made up his mind. Thoughts of his son encouraged the Saiyan to rise and re-dress himself. A frown appeared as he realized that the shoes Gohan had bought him were still in Vegeta's room. -Back to boots, I guess . . .- 

He closed his eyes again and focused on finding his youngest son's energy. It did not take him long. The boy was strong; his ki stuck out like a sore thumb. He was in West City. The BUSY part of West City. - What is Chi-Chi doing with him there at this time of night? - Goku placed his fingers to his forehead and breathed in deep. - I'm his father. . . I'm not doing anything wrong.- 

The city was extremely crowded and lively. It wasn't a place that Son was used to. - It doesn't matter. . . - With a flicker, he was gone. The bedroom was left a blank void, its soul skating away through the window on a passing breeze. 

The apartment was dark and small tucked away in the inner city. Among the shadows, Goku could see the sleeping silhouette of Goten, his chest rising up and down slowly. - This must be his room. . .- He hung his head slightly. - I should have known he would be asleep. It's really late.- 

The darkness of the room seemed to grow and swell as the clouds passed over the bright moon outside. - I'm such an idiot. I should have waited until in the morning. . . wait. . . Then Goten would be in school. . . Right? - Goku stood fearfully still surrounded by the dark of his son's bedroom. The weight of his own thoughts pressed down onto his shoulders. His chest felt tight as his heart thumped rhythmically behind its prison bars. His fingers curled into what seemed a half-hearted fist. The gesture was all he could muster, his own anger at himself being smothered by this new feeling of shame. 

\- How little do I really know? - The lives of his closest and only real family were a complete mystery to him. The realization hit hard and fast. - I have missed so much – His fist found the cloth over his chest and clung tightly to it as Son fought off the will to shed his tears. He backed away slowly towards the bedroom door, his head still lowered and shoulders slumped. 

As Goku passed through the frame of the door, his eyes that were once closed tightly in sorrow were wide open, their dark orbs lined loosely with wet droplets. The sound he heard was unmistakable, although he had heard it only a handful of times before. His is ex-wife's small sighs and groans drifted through the hallway of the tiny apartment. Listening closely, Son could hear the small sounds of the springs of a mattress being lightly compressed up and down.

-. . . Chichi. . . - Goku clenched his shirt tighter in his fist. Bile rose from his throat into the back of his mouth causing him to gag. - I. . . I can't be here. I should have never come. - The feelings of dread and shame were back but all too real this time. It was overwhelming, and Son felt frantic. His mind was going down dark holes that he did not know existed. Who was the man in the other room screwing the mother of his children? Had he been so easily replaced? - Why didn't Gohan tell me...? He had to of known.- He squeezed his eyes shut again letting the brief tears leak down his face. 

Angry. The emotion started to grab and grapple at his heart when his fingers rose to meet his forehead. Without thinking Goku desperately searched for somewhere to go. Anywhere but there would do. The first thing he sensed was a large grouping of earthling ki. The signature was close enough that he didn't have to search long. It would do. The flash in the dark was quick, and Goku was gone. 

#  Vegeta 

“Don't tell me what to do, Woman! Kakarot is completely capable of taking care of himself! He doesn't need me to babysit him.” 

Vegeta stood in the lower laboratory facing down Bulma. He was determined to not be talked into her nonsense. “If you care so badly then you should go look for him!” 

Bulma shook her head, blue bangs swaying back and forth above her frowning face. “You were the one who told me that he was missing, Vegeta. If we want to be honest here, it seems to be that you are more concerned than I am. Plus you know you could find him easier than anyone else. I know the others can't sense him. I'm not stupid. But you could do it.” She crossed her arms, resisting the urge to prod him the chest. “There is something going on with him, Vegeta. Even if everyone else isn't completely aware, I know that you can tell too.” 

"I don't give a damn what happens to him," The prince scoffed and turned away. She was right. If any of the fighters could find him it would be Vegeta. 

For a few moments, there was silence between the two. Computers buzzed in the background along with the periodic beeping of the monitors. Vegeta could feel Bulma's gaze slicing chunks out of the back of his head as he waited for her to respond. 

Why did he even wait around any more? He could walk away if he really wanted to. Had fighting with her become like a game? He found himself wondering what she would say next so that he could come up with a rebuttal, while Bulma thought of a way to make him take something she said seriously for once. 

“Goku is your friend, Vegeta.” He could hear the shakiness in her voice. 

“I don't have any friends.” There it was. Just another ass hole comment to continue the game. ~ Why am I doing this right now? ~

“Vegeta. . .please. Something is wrong. I don't know what has gotten into him. Yea, you can be mad all you want.” Bulma flung her arms apart in frustration. “So what! Krillin put you two in bed together. Whatever! Everyone was drunk. Just get over it and listen to me!” 

“So it was the short stack that did it!” Vegeta spun around to face her once more. “I'm going to make him regret that one. . .” 

“Vegeta!” This time she did poke at his chest. “I've had enough. Do what you want, but if there really is something wrong, you will have to live with knowing that you did nothing to prevent it.” Bulma lowered her hand and looked up into Vegeta's eyes. They were cold as always, but there was also a shimmer of worry there. “That wasn't Goku yesterday. He doesn't just disappear out of nowhere. Maybe to train, yes, but we both know that isn't what he is out there doing.”

Her voice was barely a whisper, and Vegeta watched as she studied his face for a sign. " You have already lost everything else, Vegeta. Do you really want to lose him too?" The statement was cold, and the question was even colder. She had taken her stab, and it had hurt. 

Bulma brushed passed him. By the look on his face, she could tell that what she had said bothered him. The expectation was anger, what she got was quiet contemplation. Sadness? Maybe? She couldn't quite tell. Whatever came next was up to Vegeta. She was done with the conversation. The game was over. It was never much fun anyway. 

Without looking back, she walked over to one of the elevator doors, pushed the up button, and waited for the doors to open. Vegeta watched as she entered the doorway. When Bulma turned to push the button for the first floor her head never rose. The doors closed on her slender form, and she was gone, leaving Vegeta in the cold emptiness of the lab. 

~ Now what? What was I even thinking by telling her that idiot had disappeared in the first place? I can't just run around sniffing the whole planet. . . He will come back.~ Vegeta let himself fall back into one of Bulma's large rotating computer chairs. ~And when he does, we will. . . What will we do? ~ His stomach sunk. What if they couldn't find out what was causing such a weakness in Kakarot's power level? What if this was it? Vegeta was winner by default. ~ What bullshit! ~ He gripped the padded armrests. 

Goku's sleeping face flashed in his mind. It was the last that Vegeta had seen of him before he had taken off. He had looked peaceful in his weakness. ~ That bastard. ~ Vegeta flung his head back in frustration and groaned. Was Bulma right? Did he really care that much? Did he not have anything else to live for? ~. . . I guess not. . . ~

Vegeta raised one foot in the air and bluntly kicked the desk in front of him, sending the chair rolling and spinning into the center of the large room. He spun there for a moment, his head still tilted back with one leg crossed over the other. The chair began to slow, creaking and rocking, the hum of monitors and equipment vibrating and mixing with the silence of the underground lab. 

Vegeta let his grip on the chair loosen. He could feel the tension of his frustrations causing a headache to build behind his eyes. ~ Why can't I just let it go? I could fly as far away from here as I wanted. I could take over worlds, but instead, I sit here. ~ 

With one final rotation, the chair stopped. The room was dark now due to the lack of movement detected by the sensors. The only light was coming from the displays posted here and there along with their corresponding machinery. They cast their beams across the empty space and over Vegeta's upside down face causing his eyes to focus on the slightly larger monitor centered in the middle of the workspace. The image was clear, and the prince's eyes widened. 

Vegeta quickly scrambled to uncross his legs and leap from the chair over to the display. His brows rose, and his fingertips scratched at the wooden table on either side of the key-bored there. His nose was only inches from the screen as he stared with an open mouth. ~ No. . . What is this? ~ 

Looking back at him was the predicted picture of the Earth's moon that Bulma's figures had cooked up. He blinked a few times before stepping back and studying the moon further. The base of his spine began to tingle where his tale had once been. There was no mistaking. It was the same. He had seen it once before. The feeling it was sending off was potent even for just an image. A rendered image at that. 

~ This is. . . planet Vegeta's moon. ~ Vegeta felt his knees go weak. The pieces came together, closely knitted into a creation of chaos. Fear leaked from his expression, no longer containable by his will. Silently, Vegeta shook his head back and forth, arms outstretched in front of him as he stepped backward. The backs of his legs hit the chair behind him, and he stopped, tearing his eyes away from the image of the rusty moon. The prince placed his hand over his stomach, resisting the urge to nervously vomit onto the floor. 

~Kakarot,. . . I have to find you. ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEHHH?....eh? yea I know.
> 
> Chapter Song: Plastic Love - Mariya Takeuchi


	10. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ichido kiita nara sabishisa nante wasureru hazu sa   
> Dareka o sasotte kiki nioi de yo   
> Korekara hajimaru yoru o sugosou   
> Kokorokara afure deru atsui mono o kanjiru 
> 
> \- Yamashita Tatsuro

When Goku opened his eyes he was met with flashing lights and an overwhelming jumbling of flesh on flesh. He was standing toward the back of a great big rectangular room tucked to the left of a large round bar where men were seen ordering drinks and shouting.

Son's fingers were still placed firmly against the area between his eyes while he took in his surroundings. The pounding to his senses came unexpectedly, and Goku removed his fingers only to place his hands over each ear to muffle the onslaught of noise.

\- Where the hell am I!? - The dark and light within the space mixed together in streams of glitter shooting about like lasers. Goku had been in countless battles and seen his fair share of explosions, but this made him want to go cross-eyed. The smell of sweat and musk was all around him, attacking his nostrils until the Saiyan became dizzy.

\- I can't think straight. . . But. . . - His heartbeat slowed as he allowed his muscles to relax. - It smells. . .nice in here. . - 

The sounds around him became rhythmic, and Goku realized that what he was hearing was only music. There was no battle. No blood. Nothing to be afraid of. The men around him were dancing, their bodies bouncing with the bass. 

\- Okay, calm down. You're fine. . . - He let his palms fall away from his ears and fully took on the sounds. He slid his hands across his face to rub at his eyes only to find moisture there. - Am I crying again? - The thought of his smallest son calling another man father loomed, circling around in the mist of emotions and thought. The Saiyan inhaled deeply through his nose, taking in the smells of sweat and alcohol. - Beer? It's not the same kind from before though. . .- 

Goku's mind flashed back to what he had heard from his son's bedroom door only moments before. Son's frown deepened. - . . . Nothing matters anymore. - He blinked away the remaining tears from his eyes and set his gaze upon the bar that was mere feet away. - I. . . I don't know what else to do anymore. - 

At least when he was drunk he felt somewhat okay. It was a small release from the growing turmoil of his mind. - Chichi wouldn't approve. . . -

Anger. It was there clawing and biting its way up through Son's skin. - As if I should care. . . - 

In the back of a nightclub stood a lost warrior turned a shy child who no longer knew who he was or what to do with himself. New impulses were flowing through him, tempting him to give in to curiosities that were once beyond the limits of his thoughts. Goku's back was slightly hunched, and his shoulders slumped. He wrapped his arms around each otherTo an onlooker, it would have appeared as if Son was giving himself a hug in an attempt to calm his nerves. 

He sniffed the air around him again, this time letting the sensation linger before releasing his breath. His eyes fluttered shut. Goku could feel the pressure from his wallet buried in the back pocket of his pants. - Fuck it. - 

The men there smiled and laughed from their stools, arms swung across each other's shoulders while they soaked in drink and company. - Hhuu. . . - Goku scratched at the back of his head as he took two nervous steps forward. - What kind of place is this? -He could hear the clinking of their bottles over the loud music as he steadily got closer to the small group. - I wonder if they are brothers? . . .They sure are acting friendly. - 

To the left of the men were a string of open stools. Steadily, making sure not to make eye contact, Goku took a seat, leaving one open space between himself and the others. The distance seemed only polite, plus he was too nervous and shook to look anyone in the eye.

No one seemed to notice him despite his size and stature. He had shrunken himself mentally. In the chaos of the club, Son was only a shadow on the wall. With his knees together and hands resting in his lap, Goku sat quietly. Looking down he studied the patterns woven in the wood of the polished bar top. 

\- This is a bar, right? A real one? - Son could feel his legs begin to bounce up and down with nervous uncertainty. - Mmmmn...- He scrunched up his face. - Man, my skin feels hot. I hate this. . . And I don't know what I'm doing. - Cautiously he lifted his face, peeking out from under his brow, to look at the men sitting next to him. 

There were four of them, all sitting in a row talking loudly to each other and waving their hands. One of them was quite large compared to the other three. He shifted his weight on the stool to lean into his closest companion. Goku studied the man closely. - He looks like he could be a fighter...- 

He turned his head slightly to take in the rest of the club dance floor. The music continued to thump, and the air of the club was thick with the vibrating beat. - Actually, most of them do. . .But they don't feel that strong. - He raised an eyebrow. - Maybe just human fighters then? . . .Dancing? - 

It was time to study the patterns in the bar again. He twiddled his thumbs fervently trying to come up with the courage to sit up straight. Son felt lost in a jungle of beams and body heat. - Everyone in here smells so good. . . - His eyes fluttered beneath his bangs. - Not like Vegeta though. . . - 

Vegeta. . . Goku remembered waking, cuddled up in his bed and what Vegeta's scent had compelled him to do. A blush crept across his nose in the ambient light. - What's wrong with me? - 

His nose was close to touching the smooth wood when a slender hand with green manicured nails slid between the bar and his face. 

“All alone tonight huu?” A smooth voice glided over the top of the noise and into Goku's ear. He quickly straightened his back to look up at the owner of the hand.

“What? Oh! I'm sorry, yea. . . I guess. . .” Goku blinked a few times as he took in the appearance of the bartender standing in front of him. He was tall and slender with short cropped green hair. His nose was sharp, resting against a smooth handsome face adorned with high cheekbones. The eyes that lay under his brow were fiercely blue, penetrating Goku with a street smart wisdom. He wore a snug fitting navy blue suit with silver cuffs that reflected the sparkle of glitter among the colored lights. 

The bartender brought one finger up to the side of his face and smiled. “Well, that's no good!” He smiled brightly. The gesture put Goku's mind at slight ease. “A handsome guy like you shouldn't be in here all by yourself, ya know!” A peal of giggly laughter burst from his throat, and he turned to nod at the bottles lining the wall, some filled with clear liquid and some with murky and dark brown substances. “Someone could walk in here and steal you away!” He put his hands on his hips and leaned forward. “So, sweetie, what can I get for you?” 

Goku gave a small embarrassed smile and shrugged his shoulders feeling the impression of his wallet again. - It's a good thing I never told Chichi about that other account I opened up. . . - His face seemed to shadow. - It was for emergencies. . .- He knew she would have spent every zenni that he had acquired working secret odd jobs on the countryside farms. - But. . .I'm the irresponsible one! - A shower of heat passed over his senses. - I'm the one who doesn't care about his family! - 

“Honey,. . . Are you alright?” The bartender tapped the long metal drain attached to the side of the bar with his fingernails, and Goku's face gradually returned to normal. 

“Oh. . .yea. It's just. . .” He scratched his head. “I've never had anything other than beer before.” Son attempted a forced chuckle. “So I don't really know what I'm doing here.” - Kami, I'm so tired of looking stupid! - 

“Oh, I see! A virgin to spirits eh?” He winked and smiled brightly. “I'm so excited! . . . That is if you want to try something new. . . ?” The look on his face was hopeful, and Goku didn't have the courage to tell him no. 

“Sure. . . uh. . .why not?” He sat up a little straighter to eyeball the row of bottles once more. “Uh? Can you tell me what's good?”

“Oh boy!” The bartender clapped his hands together. “Now I really AM excited!” With one motion he turned on his heels to grab several bottles from their shelf and from under the bar itself. “I'll make you something that everyone loves! What's your taste sweetie? Sweet or sour?” He paused before reaching for the last bottle. 

“Oh, I don't like sour stuff!” Goku put his hands out in front of him and grinned. “Makes my face turn inside out!” 

The slender man laughed, quickly changing the direction of his reach. “Sweet it is, then.” 

Goku watched as he mixed the different clear alcohols and what looked like fruit juice together by pouring them in a silver metal container and shaking it with both hands. The mixture was then poured into a medium sized mug that had its rim lined with pure sugar. Son licked his lips. 

“I see your sweet tooth is acting up.” The bartender winked again. “Should I start you a tab?” 

Goku blinked, wrapping his fingers around the handle of the mug. “What's that mean?” He took a sip. “Oh heeey! This is good!” 

“Seee? I told you.” He waved his hand through the air. “ A tab is just so you don't have to pay until you leave. It's for if you aren't planning on leaving for a while, is all.”

“Well, I don't have anywhere important to be. . .” 

The bartender took notice as Son's eyes shifted sadly. “Well, you're in good company, Honey.” 

“Sure, then. I'll stick around for a bit.” Goku took a fairly large sip of his drink and sighed softly. 

“No problem. You just let me know when you want another one.” His smile was bright and warm. By that time Son's shoulders had relaxed completely, and he had finally let his knees separate. He was resting, balanced, with the toes of one foot pressed to the floor as he leaned into the bar. 

An hour had passed by. During that time Goku had sat contempt, watching the movements of the bartender as he slid beer bottles down the rail and mix concoctions that looked more like experiments than drinks. He was swift and surprisingly fast. They made conversation back and forth while he continued shaking a pouring, never skipping a beat when one of the Saiyan's drinks became empty, and Goku's head gradually became cloudy. 

The feeling reverberated under his skin creating the sensation of laying on warm sheets from the dryer. Son grinned against the haze, rocking back and forth atop his stool. The music began to slow into a soft tune while the lights transitioned from a laser show to a glimmering glow.

Goku's eyes meandered lazily back to the group next to him. There were only two of them left, the big man and his smaller counterpart. The others had left the club some time ago. Despite being seated next to Goku for over an hour, they had not interacted at all. 

The only person he had truly paid any attention to was the friendly bartender. The areas next to and behind his seat became gray once he had his first few drinks. Goku felt his chest tighten and his heart flutter; wonder engraved with slivers of confusion passes over him. 

He couldn't help but stare. 

The broad man had his arms wrapped around the other who was leaning into his touch. Their lips were tenderly melded together, mouths teasing and sucking. Goku snatched his gaze away from the lovers to look down at the floor, another blush creeping up to his ears. 

The floor shifted under him while he drunkenly tried to understand. - WAS I SUPPOSE TO SEE THAT?! - His eyes were wide. - . . . wait.. . - Son bit his bottom lip and laced his fingers together. - YOU CAN DO THAT WITH ANOTHER MAN. . . ? - 

The heat flew through him once more. Embarrassed steam floated and bounced in his gut. The pit of his stomach screamed out for an unknown remedy to the fire inside of it.

Goku's new friend studied him as he wiped down mugs and glasses with a dry towel. He could barely see the blush that was draped over Son's face. Knowingly, he smiled and chuckled to himself.

The Saiyan's eyes flickered back to the two men who were still wrapped around each other. Goku's eyes seemed to shake in amazement as he watched the two more closely, the crazy heat steadily flaring. 

He could see their fingers touching and gliding over each other's skin. Goku watched the fluttering of the larger man's lashes against his face when his partner's tongue intertwined with his own. 

Goku looked around. The club had halfway emptied. The remaining men on the dance floor held their partners close. - It's okay? - His heart battled the bones of his rib cage. - It's. . . okay. - Son turned back to the bar and picked up his mug again. He breathed in deeply, letting the heat overtake him. He leaned into the fire and closed his eyes, letting the flames lick at his core. Goku took a long sip of his drink and sighed. 

I wonder what it would be like. . . to do that with Vegeta? - 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! :D If you would like quick updates and other stuff relating to this fanfiction check out my insta @FaroreRose
> 
> Chapter Song: Funky Flushin - Tatsuro Yamashita


	11. A Saiyan Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter to help fill in some holes and info :) AAAAAAnd I am going to do that in the best way that I know how: Yay for flashbacks! Let me know what you guys think and if you have any questions. :D
> 
> // Flashback // End flashback  
> ~ Vegeta's thoughts ~
> 
> Mezameru to yoake mae   
> yami wa iki o hisomete   
> shizukesa ga oitsumeru   
> kotoba ga mitsukaranai  
> Lord give me one more chance 
> 
> \- Taeko Ohnuki

With his hands still resting on the desk, Vegeta stared at the computer monitor displaying the image of Earth's moon. His mind was racing through his own panic, dissecting the new possibilities of the future. ~ Is it already too late? ~ A layer of sweat began to form along his widow's peak. ~ God damn it! ~ Vegeta balled his fists, lifting them from the desk only to bring them both back down hard. Under the pressure of Vegeta's blow, the desk collapsed, it's legs snapping and sending a rain of splinters throughout the lab. The crashing echoed with shattering beakers and dropping pens. 

The monitor, still displaying the moon, fizzed and crackled from the other side of its cracked screen. Vegeta felt as if it was mocking his anger by staying alive. The prince scoffed and turned in the other direction. ~ How long has it been since Kakarot's ki dropped?. . . I should have realized sooner. It was obvious. ~ His knees were becoming week as the fear took over him. Vegeta found himself melting to the cool floor of the laboratory. ~ How long do we have? ~ He slumped, running the palms of his hands down his face. 

// The air in Frieza's ship was coated with invisible ice sickles, each taking a turn stabbing and prodding the young Saiyan warrior crouched behind one of the large healing tanks located in the main rear chamber. Vegeta closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his knees, locking his shivers in place. He focused on his breathing, trying not to make a sound. ~ They can't find me. . . I have to get off of this ship. ~ 

He felt week. His power was gone. It had abandoned him only three short days ago, leaving him confused and vulnerable. ~ What have they done to me? ~ He lowered his head onto his knees, long black spikes reaching outward against the blue of his uniform. ~ If they find me like this. . . ~ He trembled. ~ Frieza won't have a use for me on the battlefield anymore. They will kill me.~ 

Vegeta squeezed his legs tighter, his mind becoming overrun with the fear of death. ~ No. . . ~ His head rose, and his eyes opened wide to meet the white glare of the wall in front of him. ~ He won't kill me. . . But it will be worse now. . . ~ Panicked, Vegeta scrambled to his feet. His breathing quickened, and his head snapped from side to side searching for the best rout to the escape pods. ~ I can't! I won't! Not when I'm weak like this! ~ Tears streamed down his cheeks. ~ If I run. . .Will they catch me? . . . ~ 

From behind Vegeta heard the familiar sound of the air release to the main chamber door. Quickly, he flattened his back to the healing tank and slid back down to his previous hiding spot. The prince laced his fingers over his mouth to muffle his breath and listened closely. It was Frieza. Vegeta knew the sound of his stride. Frieza's feet lightly slapped the smooth floor of the ship while the pompous lizard strode into the room. He was accompanied by another set of steps. 

~ No! I've put myself in the back of the room. . . If they come this way. . . ~

The pair continued walking forward toward the tanks, and Vegeta could feel the malice of his captor leaking out from him. He shrunk down further, curling himself into a sitting ball. He prepared for the inevitable. Any moment, they would walk around to the other side. 

Frieza's footsteps stopped, and his partner's followed suit. They were so close now. Vegeta could see their shadows warped by the glass of the healing tank. Sweat dripped down from the tip of his nose, and a voice rang out in the cold. 

“Lord Frieza, tell me again why it's so important that we find Vegeta now. What's the hurry? If he dropped off our scouters he should be dead.” 

It was Zarbon, Frieza's current right hand. The tall green haired moron had been jealous of the prince's natural fighting ability ever since Vegeta was small, and Frieza's obvious favoritism for the Saiyan didn't help much. 

Zarbon tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear, sighing. “The little smart mouth probably pissed off the wrong soldier, and whoever killed him dumped the body. We all know you were fond of him so whoever it was must have been too afraid to sa...” 

He cut short after seeing the deepening frown on Frieza's face. 

“. . . Lord?” 

Frieza stood straight, hands behind his back, with his tail lazily swaying behind him. “You know nothing of Saiyans, dear Zarbon. They are never to be taken lightly.” The lizard's eyes narrowed. “Our little monkey isn't dead. . . even if we have not been able to locate him on our scouters. His power level has dropped down to almost nothing. . . But no, he has not perished.” He took two more steps forward before turning to face his larger lackey. 

“The growth cycle of a Saiyan is a strange one. Ruling over the beasts forced me to learn all of their primitive instincts. If we do not locate Vegeta soon, our entire ship will be destroyed. It's possible that Vegeta could kill almost everyone on board.” He scanned the healing tank chamber. His eyes were sharp, analyzing each glare and shadow. “Priorities, Zarbon.” 

Vegeta listened carefully. ~ What is he saying? ~ His fingers loosened over his lips while his shoulders fell. ~ Does he know what's happening? ~ Fear began to give way to curiosity. The prince's ears perked when Zarbon spoke again. 

“Kill us all? But, my Lord!” He held his hands out forward, palms facing the air, holding an invisible basket. The look on his face was skeptical. “Vegeta's power comes nowhere near mine! And of course, there is no one in the universe who's level matches your own. How is a baby Saiyan with an undetectable power a threat to us?” 

Vegeta turned his head to aim his ear towards the direction of Frieza. ~ Yes. . . Tell me how. ~ He grit his teeth, sweat still flowing down his face. ~ Tell me how to kill you. You bastard! ~

Frieza chuckled, his voice as cold and sharp as the air around them. “We entered this solar system three days ago. It just so happens that each planet in this system possesses several large moons. The Saiyans rely on the blutz waves* from a moon for more than their brutish transformation.” His face turned dark, and he lowered his horned head. “They also use it to mature after the age of 13. The process is instinctive. It starts with an extreme drop in power level, rendering them helpless, and ends in a upsurge of that compressed energy resulting in a lust filled bloodbath. . .” 

He watched with twisted enjoyment as Zarbon's eyes grew wide then waved his hand through the air dismissively. “My father studied it intently. I think I remember him mentioning that it was to ensure only the strongest of the race survived. As long as the moon is large enough, it doesn't have to be full. The monkeys don't even have to look at it.” Frieza stretched his neck from side to side. “They are tiresome creatures, but I knew of this when I retrieved him. The preparations have already been made.” 

Behind the swirling egg of liquid and glass, Vegeta's entire body trembled with anticipation. Lighting questions ran through him. ~ Why wasn't I told? Is it a bluff? . . .Did he know I was here? If. . . .if they don't find me then? . . .then I will get stronger? I don't understand. ~ 

His gloved hands wrestled with each other, fingers grappling. ~ Do they intend to kill me before that happens? . . . How long will it take?.~ His eyes began to water with tears until he violently began blinking them away. His mothers face flashed behind his eyes. ~ No! I won't let them find me! ~ Vegeta's fists tightly balled in his lap. He remembered his mother's memento tucked away in its hiding place and sighed, making up his mind. 

~ I will make it to the pods. . . ~ Within his chest, he could feel his pride return and his determination to survive rise. . . if only for the survival of his lost race. ~ I will get my strength back. . .~ 

The airlock to the door rang out again, and Vegeta scrambled to his feet, turned, and skidded around the pod toward the opposite exit leading to the port side locker rooms. There was an elevator there that could lead him up to the living quarters.

Vegeta pressed his vision against the small round window of the door, then released the seal. It sang and lifted open reviling an empty space filled with round roll out locker compartments. The elevator was just through there.

Vegeta looked up at the ceiling. He could hear the running feet of Frieza's men, trampling down the upper corridor in what he could only imagine was in pursuit of him. The ship was almost at full capacity. He had to be careful, making sure his way was clear before he continued. It was a game of hide and seek. ~ What happens when the elevator opens? . . .The pods are down the corridor from the quarters. . .do I have time to go get it?. . ~ 

He breathed in and walked into the room, the door hissing shut behind him. He no longer felt shame towards his current state. The burden of lost pride left his shoulders as he walked forward silently contemplating Frieza's discussion with Zarbon. There was a normal reason for his loss of power. ~ And if that snake was telling the truth. . .I will only get stronger. ~ He followed the wall of lockers carefully around the sharp corner separating the area from the showers. It was empty. 

From behind he could hear the rumble of moving bodies pouring into the lower restoration chamber. He was being hunted.

Vegeta quickened his pace, moving past the showers and through the door into the walkway beyond. To the left of him was one of the three port side elevators. ~ One floor up. . . ~ He clacked his teeth, eyebrows knitting together, and pressed firmly against the button carved flush with the wall. The elevator door slid open, and Vegeta flung himself inside. 

He held his breath. As soon as the lift began to move, Vegeta felt it suddenly stop, and he was tossed to the floor. He landed on his rear as the white light inside of the elevator turned red. It was an emergency stop. ~ No. . .this was a bad idea. ~ They were trying to trap him. Panicked, he looked around. 

Nothing. There was nothing. No emergency hatch, not even a panel that he could try to remove. ~ I'm too weak to break out. . . Damn it! ~ He brought his fists in close to his sides, any idea of a plan escaping him. Outside he could hear the scrambling of soldiers along with the long slow horn of the ship's emergency system. ~ If I pound around in here they will only find me sooner. ~ 

Vegeta's heart sank deep, compelling him to curl up again. THUMP! A hard knock came from the other side of the doors. THUMP! It rang out again, this time shaking the entire elevator on it's pulleys. Vegeta was tossed backward hitting his head against the wall. He landed with a groan grabbing at where his skull had made impact with the metal. From outside voices began to chatter. 

“There is someone in this one!” One of the soldiers yelled out. 

~ No. . .No! Not yet! ~ Vegeta wobbled to his feet. ~ I can't die like a cornered dog! ~ The back of his head was bleeding. A trickle of red ran past his neck, under his armor, and down his spine. The prince held his fingertips to the sides of his face. His eyes seemed to sink back and shrink. ~ What do I do? . . . ~ 

Another soldier called out, “MAKE WAY FOR LORD FREIZA!” He could hear the men outside shuffling to the side, creating a path between them for their master. 

It was rare for Frieza to roam the ship. Most of the lower level recruits had never even seen their reptile-like commander. Vegeta could imagine the looks on their faces, eyes wide with wonder and ignorant admiration for the tyrant. He knew all too well of the cruelty that could exist inside such a monster. ~ It's over. . . ~ The prince bent his knees and threw his arms up into a fighting stance. He faced the door, grinding his teeth together. ~ I won't stop fighting. . . ~ His legs shook. Determined, Vegeta held his ground. THUMP! Another bash to the door. ~ I won't stop fighting until he kills me! ~

He was there. Vegeta's muscled tightened in his arms. Out in the open hallway, Frieza stepped forward. “Well. . . Get on with it. You had better be right this time. I can't have all this damage done to my ship on account of one monkey!” It was sharp and shrill. His shout drifted into Vegeta like a cold whisper. The thought of Frieza's mouth close to his ear made his stomach clench. ~ Come on. . . ~ Red light reflected from the prince's eyes. 

THUMP! This time the metal of the doors screeched behind the pounding, gradually being pried open by white gloved fingers. Vegeta's fists balled tighter. The door gave one last groan and gave way, each side bending and sliding apart until the face of one of Vegeta's shipmates appeared. Instantly, he flew forward colliding his right knee into the soldier's face. The blow busted his nose and caused him to shuffle backward. “There he is!” Separate groups were all shouting at the same time. Vegeta leaned in, throwing a punch into the alien's ribs knocking him off his feet. 

Frieza paraded forward, swishing his tail with Zarbon still at his side, “Get out of my way!” Vegeta turned to face him and froze. The look on his captor's face was frightening. As calm and collected as he was, Vegeta had felt the malice that lay underneath. “Well, well, my little monkey, you play a tough game of hide and seek.” Frieza smiled down at Vegeta as he drew closer. 

There was no way out. Both sides of the corridor were blocked off with at least 20 men. ~ I can't make it through. . . ~ 

“But it looks like I win.” Frieza flashed his tail forward, cutting through the space between them, and wrapped it roughly around the small Saiyan's neck. The movement was too fast for Vegeta to dodge, and he found himself being lifted from the ground and struggling for air. He was gasping, mouth opening and closing as he scratched and pawed at his master's tail. ~ It's over. . . I'm going to die. . . ~ Vegeta let his eyes droop shut until he heard another voice. 

“Lord Frieza! Please! Let me speak to him! This is a Saiyan matter!” It was Nappa. His large body was muscling its way through the crowd. “Vegeta!” He cupped his hand to his mouth. “It's going to be okay!” 

Frieza spun around to glare at Nappa. “Shut your mouth! I can deal with this just fine!” Nappa stopped his progression, a rare look of sympathy on his face. “Take one more step and it will be your last, Nappa. Return to your station!” 

~ Nappa. . .~ He gave Vegeta one last look and turned away. The rest of the men laughed, making light of Nappa's concern for his prince. ~ No! Help me. . .~ 

“This party is over! Get out of my sight!” The laughter stopped at Frieza's command, and the way cleared, soldiers all shrugging off the excitement and returning to their duties. The only one to stay behind was Zarbon. 

Vegeta still struggled lightly in the grip of Frieza's tail. “Now, little prince, back to business . . .” The last thing that Vegeta saw before blacking out was the back of Nappa's bald head as he walked away. 

When he woke he was tossed over Zarbon's shoulder like a sack. He watched the floor pass by and wondered where he was being taken. ~ Why didn't he kill me? ~ Vegeta groaned. 

“My Lord, I do believe he is awake.” There was an annoyance in Zarbon's tone.

Vegeta's head was pounding. His hands and feet were bound by what seemed to be normal pieces of rope. ~ Why do I have to be so weak!? ~ 

“Not to worry. We will have him in the katchin* chamber soon. I had it installed not long ago. Once the brat is in there we won't have to worry about him.” 

~ My neck. . . I can't move. . . ~ Vegeta's head bounced with Zarbon's steps sending sharp pains up either side of his neck and down his shoulders. “Fri. . . Frieza,” Vegeta's voice was husk and dry. 

“Aha, he IS awake.” Frieza slowed his pace to walk behind Zarbon. He reached out and grabbed a fist full of Vegeta's blood coated hair, causing him to cry out in pain. Frieza lifted his head to look at his face. The prince's neck screamed with a searing burn. “Hahaha, my apologies, Vegeta. I'm afraid I'm not used to you being so. . .tender...” 

Vegeta locked his lips together in refusal. Crying out again would only please the maniac even more. ~ What did he mean. . .? It will be okay? WHAT THE FUCK, NAPPA! ~ 

Frieza glanced up briefly, “ Here, Zarbon.” He gestured to his left. With his head being held up, Vegeta recognized their position. ~ No! These are Frieza's quarters. . . I can't go in there! Please, not now! ~ 

It was dark compared to the rest of the ship, and the air was even colder. Vegeta had been summoned there countless times and was never eager to return. He silently whimpered as his stomach churned, threatening to expel its contents. 

“I've had this for a while now. You can never be too prepared, Zarbon.” Frieza let Vegeta's head drop, his forehead knocking into the back of Zarbon's armor. The prince hung limp, unable to move and too lost to try. The rope around his wrists and ankles rubbed his reddening skin. From the darkness, he heard a faint grinding sound like stone wheels on rock, and they stopped their advance.

“The Saiyans used these themselves. . . once they grew tired of killing one another.” Vegeta tried to turn his head to look with no luck. The light was still too dim, and his neck could barely move no matter how hard he willed it. “I don't know how long the process takes.” Vegeta watched Frieza's tail trace circles along the floor around his four toed feet. The lizard sighed overdramatically, “Just toss him in, and we will wait,” He chuckled. 

“Yes, My Lord.” Zarbon's free hand gripped the back of Vegeta's armor and lifted him from his shoulder. Wind blew past his ear as he was hurled backward. Whatever light there was narrowed into a single point, and Vegeta landed hard on his side, the rope sliding and pulling around him. He rolled and tumbled before hitting a wall. Frieza and Zarbon both stood within the point of light, and Vegeta realized that it was a doorway.

He was surrounded by a hard stillness, a thick and hollow katchin cube. The grinding sounded out again. The door seemed to shrink. Vegeta watched as Frieza and Zarbon disappeared, smirks still lingering on their faces. Frieza cut his eyes at the wounded prince. “My little monkey is growing up so fast.” 

With that they were gone. Vegeta was left alone in the darkness. He could not remember how long he spent struggling against his bonds before the heat began to take over his body. Hours seemed like days, and days turned into weeks. The heat was taking over his senses more and more. There was nothing but unseen walls and a solid floor. Soon the prince lost himself, withdrawing into his own mind and forgetting the prison around him. 

When Vegeta woke from his heated state he was covered in self-inflicted wounds and bruises. His left arm was also broken in several places. Despite the damage his body had taken, his power was back and had increased significantly. He stood alone in the center of the cube waiting for the light of the doorway to appear, now even more determined to gain the strength to defeat Frieza. . . // 

Vegeta stood up straight and turned his head, taking one last look at the monitor atop the broken and crumbled desk. ~ “I don't know how long the process takes.” . . . That's what he said. . . Nappa wouldn't even talk to me for a while after that. . .~ He let out his breath and snorted, turning back to walk to the elevator. He pushed the button and watched the doors open, sending him back into his memory. ~ Good thing I killed him. ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: 4:00 AM - Taeko Ohnuki 
> 
> *Blutz Waves: The energy from the moon that allows the Saiyans to transform into an Oozaru (giant ape guy) It takes 17000000 zenos (used to measure blutz waves ) directly into the eyes to trigger the Oozaru transformation. 
> 
> *Katchin: The strongest metal in the universe. It is what Gohan broke the Z sword on, releasing Old Kai. 
> 
> I know that Raditz and Vegeta are close to the same age ( I guess ). During Vegeta's memory, I didn't have Raditz onboard Frieza's ship for that reason. I may write something in about Raditz in a later chapter if I can make it relevant to the story in any way.  
> Also, I wanted to mention that during this flashback Goku is at the bar. The flashback takes no time at all. Goku and Vegeta's actions are taking place at the same time.  
> Thanks again for reading <3 <3 <3


	12. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a flyer of my universe   
> Oh yea it's open having no end   
> on my way to the end of life   
> resting my wings for a time  
> I'm so pleased with my life as it was  
> 'cause I did my best
> 
>  
> 
> * Bulma's thoughts *  
> // Memory //

Bulma sat quietly at her desk placed in the corner of her bedroom. The area was messy, soda cans, empty chip bags, and plastic food wrappers littered the floor around the plush king size bed. The only light within the darkness came from the laptop screen which illuminated Bulma's frustrated face. Her hands shook in frustration while her fingers rested on the keyboard. * What a fucking jerk! *

The beating in her hart began to quicken, and the blue haired woman could feel her blood pressure rise, “ GOD DAMNIT VEGETA!” She pushed herself backwards and away from her desk while flinging her left forearm toward her little computer. It plummeted onto the plush beige carpet landing with a soft thump. 

Tears swelled in Bulma's eyes, and before she knew it, she found herself in the soft embrace of her comforter crying deeply into one of the many pillows. Soft fabric muffled her anguished sounds while tears flowed freely to soak the pillowcase, leaving a wet pool against Bulma's face. Her shoulders hiccuped up and down to match her sobs. 

*What did I do to deserve this?* There was no comfort for her. There was no one left to cry to. Vegeta was gone from her; Bulma had accepted this fact months ago. She was a woman now and felt too grown to flee to her parents. Usually she would consume herself in her work to escape the onslaught of her own thoughts and the never ending pressure deep inside her chest, but the focus that she needed was lacking to do her job. 

Slowly her head rose from it's personal swimming pool, and she wiped the tears from her cheeks with trembling fingertips, her blue nails catching some of the tears beneath them. She sighed, allowing herself to flop over and curl up on her side. 

After the defeat of Majin Buu, Bulma had thought that the earth had won over the Saiyan prince. He began spending more time with their son and even started keeping the promises he made with the boy. Their training was harsh still, but Bulma could feel the bond growing between the two. She had assumed that all of her hopes had come true. The realization that Vegeta did not see her and Trunks as a package deal hit her hard. 

Feelings of betrayal and abandonment washed over her again.

// Bulma stood next to her mother in front of the kitchen sink. The Briefs family had given all of the staff two weeks off to prepare and enjoy the winter holidays, and so the pair peeled potatoes in anticipation of the night's dinner. 

Bulma smiled listening to her mother hum and chirp while watching the potato skins pass through and bend away from the gliding peeler only to fall and rest atop its family members in the sink. Everything was peaceful. Everything was in its place. 

She looked down at her watch. Three more hours until the guests would start arriving. “Mom, I think we should call for backup.” Bunny giggled cheerfully and nodded.

The blond woman placed her fingers to her cheek. “Why don't we get Trunks and Goten in here, dear. The boys can help us clean as we go.” Her eyes sparkled at the thought of her adorable grandson helping his mother and grandmother prepare for Christmas dinner. 

“I don't think he will be too happy about the idea, but we could use the help,” She sighed and looked around the messy kitchen. “Plus we don't have time to deal with this before everyone gets here. They won't have to see the kitchen, but knowing about it is going to drive me crazy all night.” 

Dirty dishes and meal ingredients littered the countertops. Spills and crumbs were scattered about the area as well. Bulma switched her eyes over to the clock shinning green on the face of the microwave. Dropping the potato and peeler into the sink, she reached into the pocket of her jeans to pull out her phone. In no time Bulma was speaking with her son.

“Moooom, we just got to the good part!,” Trunk's voice crackled on the other end of the cell phone. 

“It can wait until after the party! You two need to get down here right now or don't even think about Goten spending the night tonight!” Bulma clicked the end button and crossed her arms, the phone still in hand. She laughed, “That should get them down here.” 

The trampling of two pair of adolescent feet came rumbling down the main staircase of residential Capsule Corp. Soon the kitchen was full of flying trash bags and cleaner soaked wash rags being violently swept over countertops as Trunks and Goten desperately cleaned the messy kitchen to maintain their plans for the night. To Bulma's surprise, it was almost spotless; she had expected the boys to do a much lazier job. 

She squinted her eyes at her only son as he stood with his arms stiff at his sides waiting for his mother's approval. Next to him was Goten who was mirroring his friend's posture.

* They must be planning something mischievous for tonight. . . Whatever, it can't be too bad. * Bulma rolled her eyes and smiled. “Thanks, you guys! You really did a great job. Go and play before everyone shows up!” 

That night the Christmas party was a hit. Everyone on the guest list showed up to enjoy dinner and a nice evening surrounded by friends. The whole gang was there. Bulma was surprised to see that even Tien and Launch showed up accompanied, of course, by Chiaotzu. 

Her eyes went over into the corner of the cozy living space chosen for the night where her husband sat leaning in the recliner. 

He was reserved, and Bulma had noticed the glances and snarls he was sending towards her childhood friend. Goku was oblivious to the prince's dirty looks, but it was obvious that there was anger in those stares. There was something bothering the spiky haired warrior. Bulma had been pondering what it could be all evening. She wished that Vegeta would be more sociable; she was lucky that he had stuck around at all. 

Usually, when something was itching at the mind of the Saiyan prince, he would not hesitate to speak or yell whatever obscenities that would make him feel better for a time. Tonight he was quiet, only giving Goku the cold shoulder despite staring him down. 

* Maybe I can talk to him about it later after everyone leaves. . . I would rather not cause a scene this time. * Bulma glanced over at Goku who was sitting between Master Roshi and the Ox-King laughing at a joke Krillin had made. She shook her head. * What is the problem with you two this time? *

The night drifted by like a soft passing buzz.

Tipsy, Bulma toddled into the bedroom. Vegeta stood stiffly by the bed side, his face blank and eyes dull. He was beautiful with gently rolling muscle hidden under his mustard sweater. She drank him in as she walked forward to wrap her arms around his neck whispering, “Hey, was something bothering you tonight?” 

He was ridged, and Bulma pulled away. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a stack of Vegeta's cloths and training uniforms folded neatly and stacked on the foot of the bed. She looked back at him, dropping her arms. “What's going on?” Vegeta turned away from her to lift a large laundry basked from the floor. 

“I'm moving into another room.” His voice was void. There was nothing there to indicate that her lover turned husband felt any emotion at all. Vegeta had gone from throwing angry glares at Goku to giving Bulma a distant numbness. She scrunched her face up with confusion at the statement, his words falling hard in the pit of her stomach. 

“What are you talking about, Vegeta? Moving rooms?” She brought a hand up to rest on her hip as she switched her weight to one foot. “ Do you need extra space? I can clear out extra. . .” 

He cut her off. “ I can't sleep here anymore.” Vegeta loaded his belongings into the basket and lifted it from the bed. 

Bulma was dumbfounded. “AND WHY NOT!?” She watched his face change. There was a small frown forming there.

“I just can't. I. . I'm.” He paused briefly to grind his teeth together. “I NEED TO FOCUS ON MY TRAINING AND YOU ARE JUST A DISTRACTION!” The air was pulled from him as he shouted, swirling from his lungs like water tornadoing down the drain of a bath. Vegeta turned and walked out of the door kicking it closed as he entered the hallway leaving Bulma alone and confused. 

This was how it remained for three solid months. Vegeta barely spoke, and when he did it was brief. His training sessions with Trunks still continued, but they had lessened dramatically. Bulma took every chance that she was given to talk to the man but was only denied any other response other than Vegeta's training took pretense on everything else. . . including her. 

Their fights escalated. Soon she realized that she was getting nowhere. Once more, her prince had locked himself away from the family he had gained. The gravity chamber had become his home, it's red lights and ambient noise embedding their being into his memory. 

She missed him. Longed for him to return to their bed and be apart of their lives once more. It was a sweet feeling that had not lasted long enough. Her thoughts ran back and forth across the front of her mind searching for answers like a mouse scurries for food. Nothing seemed to make sense; their family progress had came to a halt. Her anger at him had become less as her sadness and confusion grew. 

* What am I to him anyway? * Bulma sat with her legs crossed leaning with her elbow resting on the outdoor patio table. The daylight was fading over the front lawn, an Bulma watched as the little lights lining the long concrete drive twinkled into life. * I shouldn't even be thinking about this anymore. . .There are more important things for me to be doing. * 

The sound of falling footsteps called out to her, and she turned her head to see Vegeta heading her way from the front entrance. * Well. . . There goes that idea. * Bulma, pretending not to care, looked back down at the magazine that was opened up in her lap. The article she landed on made her eyes tingle with the threat of tears. “How To Get Your Man Back In Seven Days. . .” She laughed bitterly to herself. * Maybe Cosmo wasn't the best choice.* 

Vegeta was there now, standing only a few feet away. Bulma wondered if she was fast enough to get a hit on him with her wine glass but then thought against it. She wasn't in the mood for a fight right now. It would only result in her crying about it later. Breathing in deeply was all she could do for the moment. He loomed like a shadow waiting to swallow up her heart. * Please don't be in a bad mood . . . Please don't be in a bad mood! * When Bulma determined that he wasn't going anywhere she finally acknowledged the Saiyan. 

“Vegeta.” She flipped the magazine shut and locked her eyes firmly with his. Still nothing. The orbs were empty of everything but apathy for her. 

“We need to settle something, Woman.” Blunt as always, he crossed his arms as he spoke. 

Bulma looked exhausted. She was fed up with the constant neediness of the man and his inability to help himself out of combat situations. He really was a prince. Her hand went up to rest its palm on her forehead. 

“Vegeta, I told you that I'm done fixing the drones. If you want to use them then learn not to break them.” She waved her hand at him, reopening her magazine. This time she landed on one of the fashion articles. *That's better. . . * 

“I don't care about those stupid toys.” She could hear a whisper of anger clinging tightly to his voice. After so many years, Bulma could tell the difference between that and his usual grumpy tone. But something about this was off. The anger was being buried by something else. . . She decided not to respond. 

“You are no longer mine. I have decided to relieve you of your duties.” 

*Wha. . . What? * Bulma felt as if something had soured on her stomach. 

Vegeta's being set off a chilly air around them as night took over the sky. His face and posture never changed until he turned to walk away. Bulma could not respond; she looked at him with parted mouth and teary eyes. He turned his head around to give her one last parting glance. 

“Don't call me to your room again. I won't be leaving. Trunks is still my son, and I am far from finished with his training.” That was that. He walked away from her to retreat back to the gravity room. He was gone. 

She never even got the chance to speak. Bulma was sure he would have let her if she had tried, but the shock to her system prevented any sound from escaping her chest. Was that it? He had given up his ownership over her? *Is that all I was to him in the first place?* She could feel her heart begin to race. It's thumps echoed up through her temples and down to the bottoms of her feet with a mixture of sadness and rage. *Just a. . .A PET!?* She balled her fist, crumbling and ripping the pages of the magazine under her fingers. *JUST SOME PUPPY HE GOT TIRED OF PLAYING WITH!*

Bulma's face fell. There was nothing left. 

The walk back up to Capsule Corp was a long one filled with a numbing shadow that swayed on her eyelids. The clicking of heels on the staircase up to her room mimicked a speedy clock, and the brave blue haired woman could not think of anything but fear. How would this make Trunks feel? Should she even talk to him about it? She knew that Vegeta wouldn't; he would find no point in sharing the information with his son considering he intended on staying there physically to continue with the boy's training. * Wait. . .why should I even let him stay? This is my home anyway, not his.*

She had reached her bedroom and opened the door. It was just how she had left it, a royal mess. * I don't want to take him away from Trunks. . .He needs his dad. . .* Despite her own personal thoughts about Vegeta, she had to admit that he was a good father. 

Looking at the room void of any other companion made her heartbeat quicken with impending anxiety. Bulma could feel it pool from her chest to trickle down her arms and legs. The fiery feeling of dread crept through her from under her skin. Her muscles tightened to fight off the burn. 

To her right, she stared over at the bookcase pressed to the wall. Its shelves were filled with diaries from younger days accompanied by personal notes and a few of her favorite novels. One of the diaries caught her eye. It was a thick fuzzy pink journal about the size of her hand clasped shut by a small heart-shaped lock. Bulma had lost the key a few years ago after baby Trunks acquired it in an attempt to put it in his cooing mouth. She remembered it being one of her most important logs at the time when she had first met Goku. Its pages were filled with hopes and daydreams of finding a prince who would treat her like a princess. Bulma wrote in it constantly as a girl, scribbling out romantic dates she and her boyfriend would go on and recording the locations of previously found dragon balls. Her nose wrinkled. *What was wrong with me? . . . What was I thinking back then? * 

The memories of her carefree adolescence carried themselves over her senses and swept her anger further up into her chest. Before she knew it, Bulma's fists were balled with rage. So many wasted years. So many meaningless fights and arguments. * I. . . I thought things were getting better. . . How could I be so stupid?* 

The books began to fly. Bulma had flung her body forward without thinking. Her fist collided with the middle row of books containing the one pink diary. She raked them off and down to the ground. The contents of the rest of the shelves followed into the same fate. She screamed, “None of this shit matters anymore!” 

The room was a whirlwind of knickknacks and paper. The mess had expanded into an explosion of an emotional out pore. Bulma's hands threw everything that was within their reach towards the powder blue walls of her bedroom leaving nicks and dents in the new paint. Not even her personal computer survived the onslaught. By the end of the frantic destruction, everything in the square space was in shambles. 

Bulma's eyes were filled with tears as he fists shook with the release of her indignation. One singular thought rolled over her again and again. * So. . . Stupid. . . I'm so . . .stupid. . .* Exhausted, she fell forward onto her bed and allowed herself to sob. * He. . .He never loved me. . . Never. * // 

Bulma remained curled on her side while she recalled the day Vegeta had cut her loose. She still didn't fully understand why she had allowed him to continue living in her home. Maybe it was mainly because of Trunks, but maybe it was because she knew that this was Vegeta's home too whether she liked it or not. The sultry Saiyan had made his place here, and although being around him lately set her heart ablaze, she didn't have the strength to make him leave or to question his presence. But she did have the strength to do something else. 

She finished wiping her face of fallen tears and hoisted herself up to lean down on one arm while she sat crooked atop the bedding. The blue haired beauty breathed deeply and picked up her shattered emotions from the floor of her being. Shaking off the rapid beats of her heart, Bulma stood and walked slowly to the connecting bathroom. 

It was huge. A giant four legged bathtub was the centerpiece surrounded by white tile. The double sinks seemed to mock her as she stared at her tear stained face in the large mirror. Her face twisted, and she forced a small smile. * I can't do this anymore. * She turned the silver water tap of one of the sinks and began to wash her face. It was cool, but something within her wouldn't mentally allow it to be refreshing. 

Make-up cluttered the counters, and Bulma raked her eyes over the assortment. There was a small spark of determination in her eyes. The determination to be happy. 

Most people did not realize that happiness was a choice. Bulma knew this secret of life. It was one of the hardest decisions that a human could make. The decision to be happy no matter what was going on around them. As difficult as the task was, she knew that she only had two choices. She could wallow in her misery and stay in her bed or she could pick herself up and smile. Bulma had a beautiful smile, and she knew it. Hell, she had a beautiful everything. It was time that she remembered what being beautiful felt like.

And so, she began the ritual of putting on her makeup. It was all high end cosmetics. The primer along with everything else glided over her flawless completion smoothly. She didn't need it, but that wasn't the point. Feeling beautiful was sometimes a choice too, and the world had provided her with another tool to help her make that choice. When she was finished Bulma breathed deeply, satisfied with her work. 

Once again she remembered her panicked the last time she had let Vegeta upset her. * That won't happen again. . . I won't let it. * Bulma couldn't afford another meltdown. Not when she was on the verge of a breakthrough in her career. What she needed was time away from home. Capsule Corp. was beginning to feel like a huge prison. She needed a break from work. With a fresh mind, she could accomplish so much more. Still determined, she spun around on her heal to face her walk-in closet. The door slid on its track to open smoothly. 

Inside was an array of clothing ranging from t-shirts, blue jeans, and sundresses to expensive party attire. Bulma reached forward, almost tripping over one of the rows of shoes lining the edge of the floor. When she finished dressing, Bulma reentered the bathroom to admire herself in the mirror one more time. 

She wore a long flowy light blue dress with matching heels. The outfit was normally reserved for business dinners and informal meetings. Tonight felt just as important. * I've got to get out of here. . . But where am I going? * The bedroom felt small despite its open layout and high ceiling. Everything seemed to shrink in the shadow of her anxiety. Then, an idea came to mind, the objects in the room fell back to their normal sizes, and Bulma picked up her cell phone from where it fell on the foot of the bed. 

Her hands shook a little while she dialed, but when she spoke there was no hesitation. There was nothing but her cool girlish tone.

“Yamcha!” She bit her bottom lip.

“Bu. . . Bulma! Hey. I haven't heard from you in a while.” He sounded surprised. 

Yamcha new about Bulma's situation with Vegeta. Everyone did. It was no secret mainly because the Saiyan prince wouldn't let it be. He did not announce it to the world but rather didn't mind mentioning it during rare casual conversation. Within a week, the entire staff knew from word of mouth. 

“What do you mean? You just saw me at my birthday party, doofus.” *Why did I call him a doofus? * Bulma's teeth started to grind together; she hoped Yamcha didn't hear it. She could feel the Yamcha's nerves frying on the other end of the phone. 

“We. . .Well yea, but I mean like in the phone call way, ya know.” He laughed a little. * Oh well. . . *

“Well I'm a busy girl, ya know.” She stood up straight. “Buuut! I'm not so busy tonight, so I was wondering what you were up to. Maybe we could get together and go out somewhere.” Bulma waited, but didn't wait long. She heard the apparent excitement in his tone all too well. 

“Yea! I mean, sure! Anywhere you want to go!” Yamcha waited for her conformation. 

“Okay then! Get ready and meet me outside my place.” *Pfft. . .Like he would have ever turned me down. . . What was I thinking? * She rolled her eyes and smiled. 

“Alright! Give me about an hour, and I'll see you then.” 

“Okay, that sounds perfect! See you!” 

“Bye, Bulma.” 

She clicked off the phone and sighed. * Better than sitting in here being upset for the rest of the night. . . * 

Bulma grabbed up her mini purse, the matching blue one with the then strap, and placed her phone inside. She turned to thumb through the tiny shelves of her jewelry box to pick out a pair of earrings that would go well with the necklace she already wore.

The room was still, but her heart was racing with excitement. The beats traveled in waves away from her and thumped across the bedroom door. On the other side, Vegeta stood listening to the tinkling of the jewelry. His lips formed a thin line. Silently he turned and walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song : My life by Noriko Miyamoto


	13. Split Travels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who has stuck with this story so far! <3 I love you guys!
> 
> A~h, anata wo otte  
> Tasogare no Bay City  
> A~h, meguri aetara  
> Damatte dakitomete

# Goku

Son Goku was drifting in his short lived imaginings sitting relaxed at the bar watching and pondering the other patrons. There were only a handful of them left now; it was almost closing time. He could feel his eyelids getting heavier as the seconds ticked by. There was nothing here for Goku, and he knew it. - There isn't anything for me anywhere anymore. - He was drunk, and he knew that too. - At least the burning went away. . . - 

The music was a distant river in his ears while he watched the couple next to him rise from their seats and wave over at the bar tender. He had almost forgotten about his new friend in the midst of thinking about kissing Vegeta. The two men paid their tab and began heading for the exit, their fingers laced around each other and bodies close. 

The image he had of Vegeta quickly broke their imaginary kiss and faded into pixels of dust and color. - Why does this hurt? - Goku's chest tightened. He could feel his grip on his glass loosen. He decided to place it on the bar before his shakiness caused it to crash to the ground. Son shook his head gingerly back and forth, trying in vain to make the dizzy feelings go away. 

The bar was spinning in the opposite direction of the world causing Goku's stomach to turn and breathing to quicken. - What am I thinking! - He hung his head, chin almost resting on his chest, to hide the flame growing across his cheeks. - Vegeta? - Tears sparked in his eyes. The feelings of loneliness crept through the shadows of the bar and into his heart. - I can't be thinking of Vegeta that way! - Goku remembered his episode back in the prince's bedroom. His rival's scent was everywhere. He remembered the way it engulfed his senses, making his body hot and spine tingle. - What's wrong with me!? Vegeta is a man! He would kill me!. . . But those guys were men too. . . . I don't understand. . . - 

Son could not place his feelings. They were too spastic, flopping around in his core from one to the other, and terrifying. This fear was like nothing before. The pain of battle or death could not compare to the chilled touch of dark matter emotions; they were real but nameless, shapeless, and void. Goku began to space out again, eyes wide looking down at his hanging feet when a voice broke through the vacuum. “Honey. . .Hun. . .It's closing time. . .” 

A light touch on his shoulder untied Goku's mind and freed him from his drifting silence. He looked up, tears still gripping at his bottom lashes, to see the bartender giving him a concerned look. - Oh yea. . . I'm still in the city. - His body wobbled back and forth on his stool. Son finally made eye contact with the other man, “Umm. . . Okay, I think. . .I'm just going to sleep he. . . here. .” His head started to slump back down only to be stopped by the touch of slender fingers. 

“Well, sweetie, I hate to tell ya, but you can't stay here. I've got to lock up. Are you okay?” He spoke in a whisper, looking Son over to determine his state. 

The timed lights in the bar flashed to life, filling the once dark area with a sharp radiance. The four corners of the room seemed to direct the beams directly into his pupils. Goku snapped his eyes shut and brought his hands up to cover his face. The light stabbed at his vision causing white pops to form behind his lids. He groaned loudly, his balance wavering. 

The bar tender shot his arms across the bar gripping both of the warrior's shoulders to steady him atop his seat. "Okay! Okay!" Once Goku was steady, the slender man released him, placed both his hands on his hips, and shook his head. " I can't let you drive like this. . ." His eyes closed with slight frustration. ". . . Not in good conscience. . ." 

Goku looked over the bar towards him to cock a drunken eyebrow. "Oh,. . . . it's okay. I. . . didn't drive here." His tears flowed free of their optic prison to fall on the bar top. Son's lips shook. "I. . . I just. . .want to sleep. . ." He lowered his head once more as his body wavered forward. 

The bar tender looked shocked. “Okay, hun, where do you live?” He grabbed a small tote bag from one of the various under-shelves containing supplies, opened it, pulled out a ring of keys, then paused.

Goku sniffed as well as he could and attempted to dry his face with his forearm, hiccuping a few times in the process. “I. . . _hiccup_. . .I can't go back there. . .There isn't anything for me there anymore. . .It's just . . . _hiccup_. . . empty now, ya know. . .” Son buried his head in his arms that were now cross folded together in front of him. His entire body shook with the force of his lament. Everything poured out from his skin to resonate in the air around him; all of his fear emerged like vomit as he cried. “It feels better to die. . . doesn't . . . _hiccup_. . . hu. . .Hurt this much.” 

The Saiyan wasn't thinking clearly. Words were coming forth that he knew the other man wouldn't understand, but it didn't matter. The pain in his chest was a hole that his ex-wife had been digging for years coupled with a mysterious ache and longing for some nonexistent pleasure that eluded him.

“Don't. . . Don't make me go back there. . .” He continued to shake despite his tears beginning to dry. “Please.” Goku sniffed one more time, his head still in his arms resting between the bends of his elbows. 

The bar tender frowned and turned his eyes. 

“Sweetie, I've seen this a thousand times before.” He reached over to pat the top of Son's head after swinging his bag over his arm. “I know.” He shushed the muscled man before him. “I know it's hard, but forget about him.” 

Goku looked up. - Forget him? . . .I feel sick. . . Vegeta? - He pondered the abilities of the bar tender. He had encountered countless people and creatures over his life with numerous capabilities. And given his drunken thought process, a human with mind reading wasn't something that would surprise him. Did the man know that his brain couldn't dispose of the image of his Saiyan counterpart? His bottom lip quivered again. 

“I could never forget him. . . He is the only one who knows who I am. . .Maybe he knows better than . . .better than me. . . But I am afraid.” Goku paused to wipe his arm under his nose then shuttered. “If I go to him for help. . .he would. . .he would make fun of me. . . and turn me away.”

The bartender sighed and grabbed hold of Son's shoulders again. “What is your name, sweetie?” 

Goku looked up into his eyes. “Oh. My name?” - What does my human name even mean anymore? - “My name is Goku.”

"It's nice to formally meet you, Goku. My name is Liume." His hold on Goku's shoulders didn't loosen as he spoke. He could feel the muscle under his hands and without understanding Goku's loss of power, knew that Son was exceptionally strong. The warrior could snap him in half easily if he chose to do so. 

“It's. . . _hiccup_. . .nice to meet you too.” 

“Goku, you're a nice person, aren't you?” 

Somehow Goku knew that the question was sincere. This man had no real knowledge of him, mind reading or not. He smiled a little. “I like to think so. . .but I'm not so sure. . . _hiccup_. . . anymore. . .” - Am I a nice person? . . . I want to sleep so bad. . . please let me sleep. - 

Liume laughed. His voice was like a wind chime. It reminded Goku of the breezy mornings outside of his grandpa's hut. 

“Okay, Goku.” He broke their touch, putting his hands on his hips again. “Would you like to come with me? I don't have a spare room, but I've got a couch. You can sleep there for tonight until you sober up if you want.” He cocked his head to the side waiting for a response. 

Goku drifted to his right almost causing him to fall once again. - Does it matter where I am or where I go? - He caught himself this time, fingers dragging across the glossed wood. "Okay. . . yea. . ." He tried to stand but the dizziness enclosed on him.

“Hold on! Let me help you!” 

Liume raced around the bar top, his keys jingling in one hand and bag bouncing against his back. He reached the large man and proceeded to help Goku stand. “You got it? Okay, just hold on to my shoulder. My car is out back.” Liume steadied the Saiyan and began walking him to the door. “We can worry about your tab later.” 

The walk to the car felt to Goku like it only took a moment. One second he was falling off a bar stool and the next he was being surrounded by the smell of leather and the sounds of the engine cranking up. He rested his temple against the glass of the window and watched the lights of the city speed by outside. For the first time he realized how much he missed flying. The lights from above were much prettier. 

Before the rumbling of the car under him could lull him into sleep he spoke. “Thank you.”

In the driver seat, Liume smiled. “Don't worry about it.” 

The sun was coming up over the horizon, filling the sky with a pink hue. 

\- Vegeta, . . . I missed you when you were gone. -

# Vegeta 

Vegeta turned away from Bulma's bedroom door to walk quietly back through the hallway and down two flights of stairs. ~ Fuck her and her little boyfriend! I don't need her help! ~ He knew that this was no time to get into another argument with his ex wife. He had to get to Kakarot. Asking Bulma anything would only slow him down. It was close to sunrise, and he had already wasted enough time by listening in on her phone call. 

~ How am I going to find him? ~ It was chilly outside. The air traveled in circles within the wind sweeping over the front lawn. Across the way, his eyes caught the bush he and Goku had sat behind the night before. ~I should have known then. . .I should have known.~ 

Without effort, the slender Saiyan lifted from the ground and took off into the sky. ~ His house is at least a start. . .if he isn't home. . .I will go from there.~ 

As he flew, the task he had sent himself on weighed against him. ~ I never thought I would have to deal with this. . . ~ The fact that his son was only half Saiyan was a blessing. ~ I have to hurry. ~ Vegeta surged his energy. His hair whipped backward pressing down against his scalp while the wind rushed in his ears. West City was behind him and lush green countryside hid below in the darkness. 

In less than five minutes he had gone from standing in front of Bulma's door to looking down at Son's house. No lights were on. With crossed arms, Vegeta landed three feet away from the entrance. He tilted his chin upwards and sniffed. Kakarot's scent was there, but it was fading. 

He already knew that Goku must have left a while before, but he rapidly knocked on the door anyway. There was nothing. The house was silent. Vegeta growled with annoyance and yanked the door open breaking the small flimsy lock to poke his head inside the living area. "Kakarot!" He yelled into the quiet. 

Panic overtook him and he slammed the door back shut. “Fuck! I don't have time for this! I can't be babysitting that buffoon for the rest of my life!” His fingers laced in his hair trying to rub away his oncoming headache when an inner voice sprang to life inside his mind. 

_It's your problem. . ._

~God damn it! I know! ~ He grit his teeth. ~ How do I find him? How do I find him!?~ The prince began to pace back and forth crunching dead leaves violently under his boots. ~ I can't just go sniffing around the entire planet; that would take forever, and I don't have that kind of time!~

Vegeta was becoming desperate. Despite his distaste for Earth's inhabitants, he was obligated to protect them. It had become his home when he had nowhere else in the universe to go. He would have to swallow his pride for the millionth time and ask for help. 

A clearing opened up between the chaos of thoughts and what-ifs like a path through roaring waters, and Vegeta flung both of his hands downward in realization. 

~ The fucking tower! ~ 

If anyone could find Goku without his ki, the little green imp could. The tower wasn't far. He could make it there in less than ten minutes if he pushed himself. . . So he did. Vegeta left a crater the size of a van in Goku's front yard as he sped away in the direction of Korin's tower. The force of the wind splitting before him left a wispy path trailing behind. He was an arrow with a pounding heart bound to reach its destination. 

~ The small Namekian is Kami of this planet. . . If he can't find Kakarot I don't think anyone can. . . ~ The prince's hands were formed into tight fists at his sides. ~ Kakarot. . . ~ Guilt was beginning to form. It muscled its way up his throat causing a small knot to form there. ~ I should have talked to you about this. . .~ 

As insufferable as Goku was, Vegeta felt a small tinge of responsibility toward the only other full blooded Saiyan left. ~ It was my job. . . and I failed. ~ Goku's voice whispered inside his memory. 

// “I know you're my prince, Vegeta. . .” //

He closed his eyes against the sharpness of the wind. ~ It's not too late. ~ His energy rose again helping propel him forward even faster than before. Eyes still closed, Vegeta felt the kis of five people growing closer while he zoomed towards them. Within a few seconds, they became clear. Yajirobe and Korin were the first to reach Vegeta's senses. 

He was there. The long slender base of the tower had finally come into view. Without slowing, Vegeta lifted his head and chest to shoot his body upward so he could fly parallel to the tall decorative pillar of stone. Once past Korin's platform, he could feel the other three kis call out their names. Dende and Mr. Popo were to be expected. 

~ Shit! The green man is there too. . . I can't have him spilling his guts out to Kakarot's kid about this!. . . It's non of his damn business anyway!. . . I'm going to fast! ~ 

It was almost too late. Vegeta had nearly collided with the underside of the lookout platform before he pulled up his legs to kick off from the tower, his nose skimming the underside of the rounded stone. He floated upward, and Kami's lookout came into perspective. 

Piccolo was sitting silent in lotus position nestled under one of the trees bordering the entrance when he looked up to acknowledge Vegeta's arrival. What he saw was the prince holding his scrapped nose and breathing hard. Immediately the Namekian stood to his feet and rushed over to the edge.

“Vegeta! What's going on?” 

Vegeta never came to the lookout without a reason. When Piccolo felt Vegeta's ki coming his way he had hoped that the Saiyan only wanted to use the time chamber for training, but he looked disheveled and even worried. The earth could not afford an emergency right now. Piccolo wasn't naive to the fact Goku's power was low. . . he just knew how to mind his own business.

As soon as Piccolo spoke, Vegeta released his face and straitened his posture. ~ I'm not thinking straight; I should have seen that coming. My fucking nose! ~ 

"None of your business, green man. I'm here to speak with the small one." His voice was cold. Skillfully, Vegeta focused on his breathing and slowed his nervous heart rate. ~ I don't have time for this. ~ 

Piccolo raised an eyebrow ridge and crossed his arms. “Am I suppose to infer that you are speaking about Dende?” 

Piccolo had grown used to Vegeta's demeanor. The two had never been friends, but they held temporary companionship over the years for the sake of their new home. Both aliens possessed similar themes to their pasts; in a way, a mutual respect had formed. At the most, they tolerated each other.

Vegeta drifted over to the landing and stood next to the Namek facing in the opposite direction. ~ Kakarot, what are you feeling right now? ~ Goku was a full grown man, but Vegeta could not help but remember the pain and confusion of his so called coming of age. 

“Yes, you are. Where is he?” 

Piccolo sighed.

“He should be in the library. Do yo. . .?”

“I know where it is,” Vegeta cut him off and walked forward leaving Piccolo still looking out over the lightening sky. 

He reached the main entrance and headed down a sloped pathway to his left that gradually decreased into a basement-like chamber consisting of two rooms. One walkway led to the infamous time room; the other, a small library. Vegeta didn't even bother knocking. 

There was no handle attached to the door so he simply placed his palm against the stone and pushed his way inside. 

What Vegeta expected was a tiny cramped and dusty space. What he encountered was quite the opposite. The room was far from large, but, rather than being claustrophobic, it was cozy and inviting. Books lined the walls and a soft yellow light pooling down from a single six-pronged chandelier filled the space. In the middle of the room was a wooden desk accompanied by a plush red armchair where Dende sat peaking through the pages of a thick manuscript. He looked up from his study to meet Vegeta's eyes. 

The prince immediately relaxed. There was something about the little Namekian that could put anyone at ease. Maybe it was his stature? Such a small body posed little to no threat. Or maybe it was simply his gentle nature, having nothing to do with his physical weakness at all? Vegeta couldn't tell. 

~ He will find him. . . he has to. . . ~ 

"Vegeta? I sensed you coming," Dende hopped down from his seat and walked around the desk to stand before the Saiyan, his head barely reaching the top of the wooden surface. He had grown since Vegeta had seen him last, but not by so much that he was unrecognizable. 

“What can I help you with, my friend?” He was sincere as always. 

Vegeta looked down into face and crossed his arms, his princely demeanor fighting to take control again. “I need to find Kakarot. It. . . is important. His energy is untraceable at the moment.” ~ Just keep it simple. . . I'm sure bat ears out there is listening in. . . ~ 

Dende turned his head and closed his eyes. "Yes, . . . I haven't felt anything resembling Goku for a while now." He looked forward to Vegeta again. "If you don't mind me asking, why is it that you want to find him?" 

Vegeta frowned. “We have business to discuss. . .” His teeth clamped together. ~ Just find him! . . .I have to stay calm. . .~ The prince breathed in deeply through his nose. Dende could see that he was flustered. 

“Does this have something to do with Son Goku hiding his energy? . . .” His brow ridge rose, “Or something to do with you?”

~ You little brat! ~ He was beginning to fume on the inside. ~ Do your goddamn job!~ Vegeta's arms came undone, and he swiftly bent at his knees now face to face with Dende. His eyes turned to shards. “It is none of your business, but if you don't find him for me. . . it will become your business very fast. . .” 

Dende gulped. He knew what Vegeta was implying. It was Dende's duty to keep watch and safe-guard the planet. If finding Goku meant he was doing his job, then he would have to do this favor for the prince of all Saiyans. He held his little hands up in compliance. “Alright, alright. I'll look for him for you. . . I will follow you outside.” 

Vegeta rose, and together they walked back out of the library door, up the sloping ramp, and back onto the outside of the lookout platform. Daylight threatened to break free in the sky, and Vegeta felt his nervousness flourish in his chest again. 

~ Once I find him. . . then what? Where am I going to take him? Shit. . . what am I going to tell him? ~ He had thought of none of these things. His only mission was to find the idiot, but now his heart was thumping so hard that he couldn't think of a next step to his plan. ~ We have to get away from this planet. . . ~ 

They continued their walk until they encountered piccolo who was still standing looking out over the clouds. His long ears twitched at the oncoming footsteps. 

Vegeta chewed at his bottom lip. ~ Will he even come with me? ~ 

Dende stopped next to his larger double, his toes resting on the edge of the stone peaking out over the rim. 

Piccolo spoke without looking at either of them. “So you're going to look for Goku?” 

Vegeta paid no attention to his words, still stuck inside of his running mind. ~ It should be simple. . . Come with me or you will end up killing the entire planet. . . He will want an explanation. ~ 

Dende raked his eyes out over planet earth. "It seems so." He spoke calmly while focusing on not Goku's ki but his natural weak forces. He looked for Goku's distinct patterns. His breathing, his footsteps, his heartbeat. . . All of Goku's indicators of who he was. The process of finding an individual without their ki was no easy task and took much longer than normal. 

Vegeta began to fidget and growl under his breath. ~ We can't use his instant transmission. . . Need somewhere uninhabited. . . ~

Piccolo looked back over his shoulder pad. “Calm down, Vegeta. Why are you in such a hurry?” 

That was enough to poke Vegeta's already thumping nerves. “Don't tell me what to do you pointy eared freak! You shouldn't have been listening to me in the first place!” 

"Hey I can't help but hear everything!"

“Shut your damn ears then!” 

“I can't!” 

“Plug them up for all I care! Stuff something in there every once in a while!”

Dende's arm rose in the air to gain attention. “I found him!” 

Vegeta stepped around Piccolo, now completely focused. “Where is he?” He leaned forward.

Dende looked up. “He is moving.” 

“Moving?” ~ I know he can't fly. . .~

"Yes, in a car. It seems like he is sleeping in the passenger seat. . ." The sun rose from it's prison and leaked white beams into the sky. "He is in West City down a Parkridge Hwy. . . heading north." 

Vegeta shifted his weight back and forth on his feet. His heartbeat rose again, and adrenaline filled his muscles. ~ Still in the city?~ Vegeta knew that the other Saiyan enjoyed the company of others but still chose to spend most of his time out in nature. It was surprising for Kakarot to spend such a length of time in such a crowded place. 

“What's the Damn car look like?” He was focused, eyes straight ahead. 

Dende gave him a nervous look, apprehensive. “Uhh. . . It. . . it's an older capsule model. Powder blue. . . Wi. . With a decorative silver pattern!” His voice was squeaky. Earth's newest guardian never did fully conquer his fear of the Saiyan. 

Vegeta's eyes were narrow. Without a parting gesture, he pushed off from the lookout, leaving a crack in the stone. ~ I need a ship. . . ~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3<3<3  
> Chapter Song: Bay City by Junko Yagami


	14. Dress Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who is reading this fiction. You all keep me going <3 
> 
> Dress down wazato kakiageru  
> Kami no kaori sae mo hakarareta yūwaku  
> Dress down anata ga watashi ni muchū ni naru mae ni
> 
> I m melting , melting , melting , melting you

The air swirled in wispy rivers reaching and stretching until flowing together around the Saiyan prince. He hung in midair looking down over waning street lamps and road signs. Traffic was picking up in the early morning light, and a sliver and blue capsule car rounded the corner. Vegeta's arms and legs stiffened in anticipation. He bent at the waist to focus his view trough the passenger side window. Pressed against the glass was a spiky mop of black hair. ~That's him!~ 

Vegeta's pulse was at a high while he floated downward. He didn't care who caught a glimpse of him; there was too much at stake. The only thing that mattered at this point was that he got Kakarot off of the planet. ~...And somewhere safe.~ Sweat gathered under his gloves. Nerves made his shoulders feel like rocks, the thumping of his chest threatening to crumble the stiffening stone. No battle or clash of bone felt like this. This was fear. And something else. Vegeta's stomach turned. It felt like it could turn inside out and spill its contents up and out of his throat.

The car tuned again, this time pulling into the parking lot of a middle priced apartment complex. The building, tucked away to the side of an ally-like road, was tall and gray, scattered with windows and fire escape ladders. In the center of the complex was a large elevator. 

Directly across the ally, Vegeta drifted downwards and slipped behind the only standing tree as he watched a slender man with green hair exit the driver side and, like a cat in a hurry, run to the other side of the car to retrieve the sleeping man there. 

Vegeta peeked from behind the tree trunk. The passenger door opened and the tall man had to catch the head of it's occupant before he fell to the ground. ~KAKAROT! Fuck I found him!~ Vegeta's mouth turned into a thin line. This was the part that he had a hard time thinking about. This was the part where he had to convince the universe's strongest and now most confused man to go with him into space without an explanation. ~Why... is he asleep?~ 

Goku drooled, still asleep, on Liume's sleeve. “Okay, Goku, you're going to have to wake up for a moment, babe.” He shook him lightly. 

Vegeta's insides squirmed. ~What's going on?~ The disconnect with the surrounding scene that he felt was sudden and surprising. Nothing could get past the pit of worms sliding across each other that had sprung to life within his gut. He moved forward by two feet, temporarily letting the sick feeling take over. Goku raised his head. His eyes were sleepy. His mouth hung open, and a drunken blush draped itself across his cheeks. 

Vegeta stopped. 

Liume placed his arms under Goku's to heave the large man further out of the car. “Can you stand up?” He spoke again. Goku slurred a response, wobbled, and straightened. 

Vegeta had stopped himself from going any further. The absence of a plan dawned on him again, and this stranger made things more complicated than before. He clenched his fists. ~ I should have known... Kakarot isn't capable of driving anything!~ He turned his attention back to the tall man who was now guiding Goku up towards the platform and into the elevator. He watched as they entered and let the doors slide closed behind them. 

The prince was released from his frozen state. He felt the tension in his arms loosen, and he stepped forward while watching the elevator rise. It went up past the third floor, the fourth, and eventually up to the sixth. Each floor held an outside landing equipped with a guard rail. Vegeta floated upwards just under the rail to the top floor, listening to his Saiyan counterpart exit the elevator with the new stranger. ~ I need a plan. . .~ He heard Goku's stumbling footsteps work their way past him directly overhead. ~Fuck... Fuck...What do I do?!~ His fists were shaking, and his mind was spinning into a panic. The will to move struggled against his uncertainty. Seeing Goku made his heart thump wildly inside his chest. ~ Is he okay? Who is that guy? . . . Kakarot is week. . . Anything could happen to him right now. . . ~ From above, Vegeta heard the sounds of a key entering a lock and the squeak of an opening door. ~ Shit! They went inside!~ The apartment door clicked shut. 

The fear was overwhelming. Vegeta knew the consequences of Goku staying on the planet during this kind of transition. It would be the end of their lives on Earth. The visual entered his mind, and the thought compelled him to move again. He floated up slowly and landed his feet in front of the door. Sweat began to bead across his forehead. ~I can't turn back. . . ~ His hand moved up to grasp the door knocker. 

“AAAH! HAAA! OOOH!” Goku's voice rang out through the walls. Vegeta could hear him moan and shudder followed by a short grunt. 

That was enough. 

Rather than knock, the palm of Vegeta's hand collided hard with the door, sending it flying off its hinges and onto the soft carpet inside. He could feel the fire seep into his nerves and through his torso. 

The apartment was small. The main living area was packed with little shelves filled with knickknacks and old photographs. In the center stood a glass coffee table. To the side was a single sofa. Goku lay halfway on and halfway off of its cushions. His hind in was perked up in the air, and the stranger who previously had his arms around Goku's waist trying to haul his body onto the couch had now dropped him in shock by the sound of Vegeta's entrance. 

“GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!” The prince's voice was booming thunder, and malice seeped into his face. “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!” 

Liume's upper body stiffened, and he swung around to look at the intruder. “MY DOOR! WHAT THE HELL!? WHO ARE YOU!? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!”

Goku looked up and over his shoulder. His eyes were glazed, and Vegeta could see the dried tear streaks on his cheeks. "Ve...Vegeta?" He slurred and mumbled when he said Vegeta's name. The look he had made Vegeta's body freeze up again. 

Goku's bangs hung slightly over his sleepy eyes, and a dark blush painted itself over his nose. Vegeta's heart went into overdrive with a mixture of worry and surprise. ~Kakarot. . .What's happened to you?~ He turned his attention back to the apartment's screaming owner. 

“I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT KAKAROT! GET AWAY FROM HIM!”

Liume snorted, “Kakarot? Oooh I know YOU! You're the one who needs to stay away from him. Look at the state you have put him in. Haven't you hurt this man enough? And how dare you break down my door like that! ” 

The question made Vegeta step back. ~ What the fuck. . .Hurt him enough?~ He looked back over at Goku who now had his entire body slouched on the floor in front of the sofa. His head wobbled back and forth. ~ Shit...He is drunk! How did I not notice before?~ 

“This has nothing to do with me, you idiot.” The prince's coldness was back. His head was starting to level. He stepped forward again, this time towards Goku.

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” 

Vegeta never took his eyes off of the other Saiyan's face. “Shut up. . .or I'll do more than just break down your door.” 

Realizing that the threat was sincere, Liume quieted himself. 

“Kakarot. . .” Vegeta whispered and watched Goku's eyelashes flutter against his face. “Kakarot. . .we have to leave.” He bent down, now on his knees next to the larger man. “Come on. . .let me. . .” He placed his hands under Goku's chest. “Let me help you up. You can't stay here.” 

Goku wined and moaned, letting his head fall onto the cushion. He mumbled, "Vegeta, . . .what are you doing here?" His voice was muffled by the fabric and stuffing. "I don't want to move. . . please let me sleep." 

Vegeta kept his voice low and calm, still struggling with the nervous bubbles popping in his chest. This was a different kind of battle. One that the prince was not sure that he could win. He had won and lost countless fights. Nothing was like this. The feeling could be compared to drowning, he thought. Drowning in an uncertainty that lived within him. ~ Why am I being like this? ~ It didn't register. Nothing was. His mind was a tangle of weeds ready to be plucked away from clear thought and comprehension. 

“Something has. . . come up, Kakarot. It isn't safe for you here. . . I can't explain. . . not right now. You are just going to have to trust me.” Vegeta had placed his mouth close to Goku's ear while he whispered. ~ Non of this is that guy's business. . . the sooner I can get Kakarot out of here, the better. ~ “Now, you have to stand up. I know you don't want to, but you have to.” 

Vegeta's breath feathered Goku's ear, and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. The familiar scent of the smaller man filled his nostrils. He shivered. "Vegeta. . ." He looked up as well as he could, his head swiveling and rocking back and forth. "I missed you. . ." - What's going on. . . I can't see straight. . . why is Vegeta here?. . . If I don't close my eyes I'm going to puke. . . What did I just say to him? . . .Is he even here? - 

Goku's head slammed back downward. The room was spinning. Walking was not a question. The Saiyan third class was bound to his stooped state. His body rolled sideways and collided with Vegeta's, pushing the smaller man back onto his heels to balance himself. 

~Shit! He passed out. I'm going to have to carry the fool back.~ 

“Okay, Kakarot. You win. Just sleep.”

Liume had backed away slightly still fussing over his broken down front door. Maintenance was going to have to be called, but he highly doubted that they would arrive in a timely fashion. It was looking like he would be without the privacy of this particular barrier for at least half of the morning.

He turned to the short man with jet black spikes, eyeing him up and down. He was short but extremely handsome. Liume could see how Goku would be so upset over him. He perked up. "And how do you intend on getting him home? I honestly shouldn't care. I don't even know you, and I only met this one a little while ago." He gestured towards Goku. "I could barely help him out of the car and into the damn elevator." 

Vegeta looked back at him and smirked. "I've got him. . . don't bother yourself." ~ Kakarot, I don't think I'm ever going to forgive you for putting me through all of this. ~ He reached under Goku again with both arms and lifted him effortlessly. Vegeta turned Goku around in his arms and held him bridal style with Goku's head resting on his chest. Liume's face dropped with shock. 

How was this guy able to pick Goku up?! It looked impossible. Someone so small couldn't possibly possess the strength it would take to carry a man around that size. Liume stood dumbfounded. He saw the smirk on Vegeta's face as he walled aver the fallen door with Goku in tow. 

Vegeta looked down. “Sorry about the door. . .I'll have someone come to fix it.” 

He was sorry. Vegeta didn't even know this man. Who he thought was a threat to Kakarot, was only trying to help the warrior. ~ I should have known.~ His fear and paranoia had gotten the better of him. ~ Still. . .In this state. . .even a human could hurt him if they wanted to.~ 

He stepped out from under the door frame and back out onto the balcony. With Goku still drooling on his chest, he didn't even bother using the elevator. Vegeta floated up onto the guard rail and hoped gracefully down to the sidewalk below. They landed only a few feet away from Liume's car. 

From above Vegeta heard a loud thud. The slender stranger had collapsed from what he could only think to be shock. ~ Crap. . . maybe I should have opted out for the elevator. . . too late now. ~ He sighed and looked around. 

The traffic had picked up in the morning hours. Cars and trucks whistled past under the traffic lights, some stopping for red, and others just hauling ass, eager to get to wherever their human lives were taking them. ~ Rats. ~ 

The two Saiyans probably looked strange standing on the side of the road. Vegeta looked down at Goku's sleeping face. A little snore escaped from him. ~ What the hell have you been doing, you idiot. I should have never left you alone in the first place. ~ 

He remembered waking to find Goku sleeping next to him in his bed. ~ I went to make him breakfast. . . ~ His face softened and his heart jumped so hard that he swore it moved Goku's head a little bit. ~ I'm just freaked out. . . that's all. ~ 

Never before had a full-grown Saiyan gone through the transformation. Goku was already so strong that there was no telling the results it would have on this frail world. The peaceful man had no way of knowing the hell that he would rain down on his friends and family. ~ Friends and family my ass. . . They should have been able to tell that there was something wrong. . . But no, they all just acted like this was normal Kakarot. . .Am I the only one with a functioning brain on this fucking rock!?~ 

Flying back would be the best option. Normally, Vegeta wouldn't care about someone seeing him, but what he didn't want attention being brought to was the fact that he was carrying around Goku. With the events of the past and the always helpful and fabulous Mr. Satan, there could be someone in the crowd of city dwellers that would recognize them. It would take one cellphone photo for them to end up on tonight's breaking news.

~ Baldy already put us to bed together; I bet that would give him a good laugh. . .~ Vegeta snarled and rolled his eyes while balancing Goku and reaching into his pocket to retrieve a small capsule he had tucked away. His thumb clicked the tiny spring button, and he threw it on the ground in the center of a parking space. ~ At least until we are out of the city. . .~ 

A capsule truck appeared in a purple puff of smoke. It was a flat dark green square body with an extended cab and elongated bed. The Capsule Corp. logo was sticker-ed to its side. ~ Kami, why did I have to bring the boat? There were plenty of smaller cars in that damn box! ~ 

Vegeta continued to grumble as he walked around the truck, opened the door, and slid Goku into the seat trying not to bash his head in the door as it closed with a sharp click.

Chills sprang over his skin. Goose-flesh perked up all along his arms and the nape of his neck making him shiver despite himself. The prince rubbed the palms of his hands up and down his upper arms while walking around to the driver's side of the vehicle. He opened the door and sat inside, pressing the start engine button before closing the door. He put the truck in reverse and looked over at his passenger. 

Goku's face was distorted, and a shake had sneaked its way into his breath. He parted damp lips to let out a faded moan. Vegeta stared, his fingers still wrapped around the column shift. ~ Vulnerable . . .~ The word entered his mind like a breeze floating past thin curtains. 

In only a few hours, the determination to protect the planet had turned into the need to protect his fellow Saiyan. ~ . . . you're the only other one left. . . ~ Goku's body heaved, sending a jolt of surprise down Vegeta's spine. He let out a loud snore and flopped his head to the side. ~ Kakarot, you fucking idiot. ~ 

The prince turned around in his seat and backed out of the driveway and onto the road. Soon, they were passing city streets and buildings. Occasionally, Vegeta would glance over at Goku who would mumble and stir only to relax again. Vegeta had rolled down his window to let the wind run through his hair. It was a feeling that he had associated with travel for so long that it was strange to experience its absence while being stuck inside of a metal and plastic box. 

The streets were becoming stretched farther apart as Vegeta drove. The traffic lights lessened in number, and greenery began to overtake the view. Relief flowed through him. Driving was painfully slow, and they were running a race with an invisible finish line. Vegeta pulled to the side of the two-way street and parked. He stepped out of the truck and breathed in deeply. Their need for a ship appeared closer and closer to the forefront of his mind as he looked up at the clouds. 

He walked around to the other side between the truck and a shallow ditch overgrown with weeds and drifting sticks. Goku was gathered in his arms again, and Vegeta took off, leaving the ground behind them. The close-by trees bent and danced with the force of his lift. 

He knew that Capsule Corp. was his only chance of obtaining a ship capable of housing two Saiyans and reaching a far enough destination with decent time, but asking Bulma seemed out of the question. Vegeta grimaced. 

He hated hurting her, but it seemed that it was the only thing he was capable of doing during their relationship. She would never understand his desire for power, the need to grow stronger. During the few times when they got along, it was like he could feel his identity slipping further and further away. The only thing that brought him back was pushing the buttons he knew he shouldn't. Most of the time he was around for Trunks' benefit anyway. 

Goku nuzzled his face into Vegeta's chest. ~ For fuck's sake, don't cuddle me! ~ Vegeta looked down; the other man's face was twisted, and his eyelids were squeezed tight. ~ A nightmare? . . .maybe. . I'm surprised he hasn't thrown up all over me. ~ 

A metaphorical fork drew near along their path as they flew over leafy treetops. ~Where do I take him?~ There were only two options: He could either take Goku to Capsule Corp, where he would have to sneak around to avoid the bombardment of questions or return him to his own home. Vegeta preferred the later. He turned his body to the left and gained speed. 

Minutes passed, and they were floating above the Son residence, occupancy of one. Vegeta could feel the negative energy around the house. He knew it was worse inside. A thick layer of dread and loneliness has covered the property in a silky blanket of depression. He remembered the air of Frieza's ship while he hid in the tight compartments and fissures of the white floating prison. 

In a sense, this house was Frieza's ship. Goku had been hiding there. Hiding so long that he couldn't take it anymore. If he was not in a drunken sleep, he would have protested their arrival with great fervent. Without pondering this, Vegeta landed and opened the front door. He had to stand and walk sideways to allow Goku's body to pass through the door frame along with him.

It was cold inside. If they were in one of Trunks' Saturday morning cartoons, Vegeta was sure that there would be ice cycles hanging from every corner, and the air itself would have had a blue hue. But instead, there was only a cool emptiness inhabiting the space once filled with laughing Saiyan's stuffing their faces with food. 

~ How long has it been since Kakarot had a decent meal? ~ He had carried Goku a few times in the past, and he had never felt this light. Vegeta found himself wishing that Goku could have stuck around to eat the breakfast that he had prepared. ~ What the hell is wrong with me? ~ He huffed and walked past the living room, heading for the stairway. 

It was equally as cold upstairs. Goku's bedroom was blank and bare. It was the living quarters on Frieza's ship. The former crew was composed of people who held no sentimental trinkets or even photos of loved ones. Most of them were running away from their previous lives and did not have the time to build new ones except the constant workload under Lord Frieza. Vegeta shuttered. 

The prince carefully laid Goku down on his messy bed. The weight of the larger Saiyan pushed down on the mattress, and he was enveloped in softness. The sheets were bundled and twisted around one another. Vegeta pushed them to the side and stepped back. 

Goku was still sleeping soundly, exhausted from the night before. His breathing was level and quiet, lifting his chest slowly up and down. Vegeta eyed his flushed face and wondered how someone so gentle could be so powerful. That strange recurring fact was the thing that had infuriated him for all of these years. He had put in the work. He had taken the beatings and the humiliation that came with living life under Frieza's rule. But despite all of those things, here was a man who wouldn't hurt a fly but had surpassed him anyway.

~ He is only going to get stronger. . . doesn't even know what is about to happen to him. ~ Sympathy washed over Vegeta again. He knotted his eyebrows together. ~ Kakarot, what has this been like for you? ~ The prince's past had not been this far forward in his mind in years. A yearning to speak of a shared experience blossomed for the first time. 

He scoffed. ~ Stupid. . .It's nowhere near the same. . . ~ A wall of pride slammed down on the fantasy. 

Goku moaned and turned his head. His eyes squinted in the light from the window. Without thinking, Vegeta turned around and drew the curtains. Goku's eyes relaxed, and he breathed in; He continued to squirm slightly. Vegeta noticed the fabric of Goku's shirt was bunched up under his back causing him to arch.

The earth was in the most danger that it had been in since Frieza's decent on the planet. The threat was real. And it was sleeping uncomfortably in front of the prince of Saiyans. The thought had crossed his mind; it would be easy to eliminate the problem before it began. Get rid of the threat pre-blossom. Get rid of it in its sleep. 

Goku mumbled, and a small whine vibrated past his lips. Vegeta's heartbeat picked up again. He remembered the feeling again. The same feeling that he had experienced during their fusion. If there was a true shared experience, it would have been that one. The thought was out of the question. 

Instead of quietly killing his rival, Vegeta walked to the end of the bed, placed his hand on the underside of Goku's calf, and lifted it a bit to begin taking off his boots. Once they were off, he placed them on the ground. The larger man's silent suffering bothered Vegeta beyond his limit, and he could not give the reason a true name. He walked back to Goku's side to lean over him and straiten out the underside of his shirt. 

His arms seemed to move on their own as his wrists moved upward revealing the bottom muscles of Goku's stomach, the middle, and then the top. Vegeta's eyes followed. ~ It's cold. . ., but he is sweating. . .~ He secretly gave his actions meaning. Goku looked the same as he always had. Hard muscle crafted under a warrior's skin. But the inside's were changing. His emotions and hormones were morphing into something completely new. 

The bottom of the shirt reached his chest. His pecks were sculpted rocks, and Goku's arms reached upwards as if in reflex. Vegeta lifted the shirt carefully over his face and past his spiky mop of hair. ~ What the fuck am I doing?! ~

Goku's eyes fluttered open, “Vegeta. . . ?” His voice was wispy, and the blush darkened over his nose. 

His arms were still stretched out above his head, confined by the sleeves of the shirt clasped in both of Vegeta's hands as the prince leaned over him. Vegeta's chest filled with panic. “Kakarot, I. . . ,” He stammered. 

But it was too late. Goku's head had flopped back over. Once again he was passed out. Quickly, Vegeta pulled the shirt past Goku's biceps and the rest of the way off. He flung it to the floor and walked briskly to the doorway. His breathing was erratic and short. He turned around. ~ Why is this idiot making me so damn nervous!? ~ 

It was time to leave. Goku wasn't going to sleep forever, but Vegeta couldn't help but to pause and catch his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song: Dress Down by Kaoru Akimoto


End file.
